Lucky Me Lucky You
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: In a crazy world, sometimes only luck counts...
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this is not a normal SM story. They are all NORMAL people, no Senshi or Sailors or anything that way. I'm using the generals in this story. Zoisite: Zach / Nephrite: Nathan/ Jaedite: Jason / Kunzite: Kevin. Yeah, I'm using American names, not Japanese. Won't tell what the couples are, you'll have to discover for yourself.

Summary: Ray is with Andrew, but she likes Nathan, who likes Amy, who likes Jason, who likes Lita, who likes Zach, who likes Serena; but Darien likes Serena, and she likes him back, but he is with Beryl, who's the ex of best friend Kevin, who's obsessed with Serena, but loves Mina, and Mina likes Darien, but loves Kevin and won't admit it; and Andrew likes Susan, who is Serena's very young aunt. At the end, who would be the luckiest?

Disclaimer: SM is not mine… I'm not that lucky…

Lucky Me; Lucky You

I. Two Worlds

Mornings are usually the busiest hours during the day, especially at the Wallace, Wilson, Anderson, Lawrence, and Moreno's household. Yep, you read right. Five lasts names all under the same roof.

In this household you would find five 20 to 21 year old young women, a 5 year old girl, and a 13 year old boy.

Crazy, you think? Crazy you could call every morning, yelling everywhere, burning bread, singing to the top of the lungs in the showers, and to top it all, fighting. Neighbors were always complaining of the noise, they used to say it was too loud, only in the mornings and afternoons.

You most be wondering why they all lived under the same roof. Who are those kids? Well, let me answer these questions, and will introduce you to them, also.

First we will start by the shy one, the one and only Amy Danielle Anderson, a 20 year old girl, with brains and looks, as they said. She had short bluish blond hair, strange color some said, but it fitted her, with an excellent figure due to her swimming, and with a golden heart. Shy Amy, studying to become a pediatrician like her mother. When they offered her mother a job in another country, she decided to stay behind, in her birth country. Going to college and having a mid time work kept her busy all the time. Besides, her hobby of reading every book ever printed made it even harder for her to find free time. Though, for her friends, who were her family, she always had enough time.

Then, we shall go to the extravagant Mina Angela Wilson, turning 21 in a couple of weeks, she was as happy as a, a, clown you could say. After centuries of wearing a big red bow in her hair, she freed her hair from it, and had cut it to a shoulder length. She loved her new style, shorter in the front, and longer in the back, making it look messy, but at the same time, that she had total control of it. To make men fall at her feet, she had the perfect blue eyes, which shone with mischief. But, as Amy, she had a heart of gold, too, willing to protect her friends with nails and claws if it was necessary. Her melting spot: the little spore that lived with them.

Ray Alice Lawrence, a nice fashionable girl, with long black hair, and a temper of fire. She had lived with her grandfather since she was five, until the day she turned 18, three years ago, and went to college. She had stated that she needed to live near the campus, and wanted to move out. She went twice a week to visit him, although, it was more than obvious that the 'old' man could really take care of himself. Her mother had died about two months after her 5th birthday, her father, being a politician, left her with her grandfather, something she had never forgiven him for, and would never forgive him either. He was the reason why she distrusted and hated men, and thought they were only good to "have a good moment."

She had a hard time trying to keep her temper cool, and was usually always fighting with one of the blonds in the house, though, she would never admit, she loved her more than any other of her friends.

Now, Lita Belinda Moreno, she was the housekeeper, and the toughest of them all. She had been orphaned at a young age, and had lived by herself since she was 14. She had a rich uncle somewhere in the world, he was constantly moving, the reason she didn't lived with him, but he took care of her, monetarily. She could ask him for any amount, and he didn't care. Though, she never liked depending on him. When she had turn 18 her parent's business had been given to her, now she managed them, and very well you most say. They had a flower shop, 'Le Grand Bouquet' now she owned it, and Serena Wallace, one of her blond friends, worked with her there. She loved boxing, and running, and any sport you could tell her of. A weird mix of hobbies, cooking, cleaning, and any kind of handcraft you lay her in front. Her nice brunette hair was always carried in a pony tail, on top of her head. She once had cut her hair at a shoulder length due to a bet, she obviously lost. She had regretted it. It was always messy and never stayed in place. Now though, it was back to normal.

Serena Anne Wallace, a bright rather clumsy young lady. She was turning 21 in 6 months. She was counting the days now. Though she was young, so far she had had a very tough life, and through all that she had lived, she kept being a happy and enthusiastic girl.

She had been a crybaby until she was 15. She had a perfect life before, a loving father, a small brother, a wonderful mother, and soon, a new member would come to the family.

Unfortunately, her mother didn't resist giving birth. All her pregnancy she had been sick, and having problems. She even was near to aborting. Rini was born the day her mother had died. The last thing Irene Wallace had seen was her new baby girl, then, she died. Ken Wallace never could get over his love's death, and changed in a great way. He left their three children, and four years later, following his love to his death. All this time, Serena had the task of raising Sammy and Rini, her younger siblings.

Serena never liked talking about that dreadful day, and every time it was Rini's birthday, she tried to keep cheerful and happy, and would tell her a tale of how much their mother loved her.

Deep in her heart, she hated her father for leaving them alone, for leaving her alone to raise her two siblings. It was hard at times, or, most of the time. sometimes, she cried herself to sleep, with an aching heart. Her father had died about a year now, since then, she moved with her friends. Life seemed easier with them, and they pushed her to study. Her dream was to be a fashion designer, and one day, open her own store with her own designs.

Mina shared this dream with her, and so did Ray, and Makoto too. So, they all wanted a store together, they were going to be business partners. Amy, though her passion was in the medicine area, had a very good taste for clothes, so, she was in the mixture.

Samuel and Irene Michelle Wallace were the youngest of this crazy household. Although their sister was their legal tutor, they seemed to always be fighting with her, and when not making a prank together to make her blow up, they where fighting themselves. But, when defending their sister, they were willing to make anything.

"GET OUT OF THERE MINAAA!!!" Ray yelled to the top of her lungs banging the door with her two fists.

"RINI! You better find those shoes, NOW!" Serena ordered coming out of their room.

"Morning Ray!" She said with a smile.

"Morning Rena." Ray said with a wry smile, "I see you're having trouble again meatball head."

Serena nodded, and frowned, "Don't call me that!"

"SEE, I didn't take SO much time!" Mina screamed to her raven haired friend opening the bathroom's door.

"I'm gonna be late thanks to you!" Ray said entering to the expecting place and closing the door with a loud thump.

"You know, Rena, you're lucky you just share your bathroom with Amy." Mina said matter-of-factly.

"You're forgetting Rini and Sammy." She said with a smile.

"Hey guys!! Breakfast's ready!!" a voice called from downstairs.

"MOVE!" a brunette 13 year old boy bellowed to the two blonds standing in his way, and dashed to the kitchen.

"Hey, leave some for me!" a 5 year old girl with red blond hair run past through, only to find herself grabbed by the neck of her shirt.

"Hey, let go Rena!" she said looking at the holder of the shirt.

"Where is your other shoe?" The blond asked with a raised brow.

"Um…"

Giving a loud sigh, Mina said, "I'll help her look for it. I think I saw it in the living room. Now, you need to get ready for our class." She said looking at her friend who was only wearing underwear and robe. She nodded and moved out to get dressed.

"What are you reading Ames?" Lita asked, as her studious friend took a sit on the table with her head buried in, as always, another book.

"I'm trying to memorize this formulas for my test today." She said in a low whisper trying to remember what she just had read.

"Another test? I thought you had one last week?" Mina said coming hand in hand with the 5 year old girl.

Amy nodded her head, without even taking a glance out of her book.

"Found your shoe?" Rena asked coming in to room; taking a seat in front of her baby sister, who in response nodded.

"Hey Ray, so, are you having that date with that hunky guy?" Mina asked.

"How did you knew about that?!"

"I'd be surprise if she didn't." Lita smirked making her friend blush.

"You're right Lita!" Amy said coming out of her book.

"You know, I have always wondered, how come you know everything before anyone of us know?" Rena asked with a raised brow.

"That's a secret I would like to be kept as secret." Mina said with a huge grin.

"I bet you go eavesdropping and play spying on each one of them." Sammy said matter-of-factly.

Everyone else burst with laughter at the smart remark and Mina's crimson face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

While in one part of the city there was a crazy house full of ladies, and a boy, at the other part of the city, there was this crazy, rather solemn place with a bachelor, and a small 11 year old lady.

"Aww, come on Dare, it'll just be for a while!"

"And why would I like to go out with her?" Darien Michael Shields asked his baby sister, Hotaru Rose Shields.

"Because, um, you need a social life?" Hotaru questioned with a grin.

"What are you talking about?! I HAVE a social life." He smirked.

"Oh, yeah! You haven't been in a date since Mom and Dad sent me to live with you." she countered back, "and that's more than a month now."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to school?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Aren't you supposed to be chasing women?" she asked in the same way.

"Argh! You're unbelievable Hotaru!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, as for your date…"

"There WILL be NO date. And you will be late for school if we don't hurry."

"You know I hate that school, specially this hideous uniform."

"You could've stayed home in your other school with all your friends, if you just behave."

"Argh! It's not my fault Mom n Dad went ballistic just for a party. I mean, they weren't supposed to come back."

"Your only 11 and threw out a party, and you locked your Nana in a CLOSET!"

"Well, Luna wouldn't let me throw the party, so certain measures must've been taken. And I'm NOT 11, I'm 12."

"Yeah right! In 7 more months." He smirked back.

"Well, time goes by quickly."

"You said it! Now move before we're both late." He said grabbing the preteen by her arm, "Jason it's gonna kill me!"

-------------------------------------------------

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!?!" Jason Robert Fortune yelled to his friend and partner of Moon & Earth Industries.

"Hotaru." Was all the answer he got.

"I still can't get why on earth your parents decided to send her to you." a dark blond man said walking towards the duo.

"At least they didn't send her to a boarding school as they did with Dare." Another reddish brunette man said joining his friends.

"Well, it wasn't so bad." Another man with white blond hair said walking towards them.

They all stopped their tracks and looked choked towards their friend.

"What? I liked school, and college you must say." He said matter-of-factly.

The rest of the men just sweat dropped. Even they all had different backgrounds and different characters, I must say, the five of them where really united friends.

Jason Robert Fortune was a 25 year old man. With reddish hair, which almost gave a brunette color, he had one of the biggest tempers of the entire group. He was a typical perfectionist, everything had to be perfect, and everything had to be done on time, and if not, he went ballistic. He was fond of reading, and one of his dreams was writing a book, but his work kept him busy, and his free time was mostly taken by his friends and family.

Being an only son, he was sent to a boarding school, expecting that he "followed his father's steps", where he met most of his friends. His parents were owners of several enterprises, one of them was the one he managed now, with the other sons of the owners.

Kevin Nicholas Miller, dark blond hair, 24 almost 25 year old man, with a million dollar smile. He was most of the time busy, with his friends, family, and, at last, but not least, his hundreds of girlfriends, all around the city. He used to say no girl could resist his 'charms'. His family consisted of two smaller twin brothers, about 14, who studied in the same boarding school he had studied. His parents, two of the most prominent people of the country, whom he only saw during the Christmas holidays, and the only other time he talked to them were for birthdays. He used to say his family consisted most of his closest friends, with whom he spent most of the time.

Next was Nathaniel Johnson. His parents had made their fortune with a restaurant, which soon where all around the world as a franchise. He met his friends, in the same place where they all had met, boarding school. After getting their fortune, his parents had decided it was best to send him to a boarding school, which he didn't care either. Years later, he bought part of the company he now directed with his four best friends, and besides of this he had other ones. His hobbies consisted of extreme sports, and, weird in a guy, cooking. He had an older brother of about 27, who lived in Europe, and four younger siblings.

Zachary Charlie Brook, a 24 year old man, who was an orphan and heir of a great fortune. Because of his parent's death when he was about 12, he was sent to a board school. He had set his interest in books and studies, and had set his mind in being number 1 in everything he ever did; of course, he had been the mind master of all the pranks and plans his friends made. You could find him in any party around the city, you just name it, and he'll be there, and he was the one that helped Kevin with all his "Venuses", as he called his girls.

And at last, the son of the founders of Earth & Moon Inc., with brains and looks, and a smile that killed most of the girls, Darien Michael Shields. His father, Endymion Shields had inherited his grandfather's fortune, and through the years, had made it at least 3 times bigger. Being a millionaire, he and his wife traveled a lot, so you could say Darien was raised by himself. After having some 'troubles' at home, his parents sent him to another city at a boarding school, which was recommended by one of his friends. Now, his sister seemed to follow his steps, but, instead of sending her to a boarding school, like they did with him, they decided to send her to live with her big brother. Even if Darien, or Dare, as they called him, was a troublemaker, prankster and a 'rebel' as his teachers had called him, he had changed with time. After going to college and graduating, he seemed to become serious, and, as his sister would say, bitter.

As for Hotaru Rose Shields, she had gained the 'Princess Place' among her brother and friends. Even though she was only 11, she acted and even looked older. Even if her parents wanted her to 'act' like a real lady of proper society, the only thing she wanted was to have fun, and act, as she wanted. Sometimes she would play being a total 'diva', others, she would just be her normal self, never showing her real emotions. She loved and hated her parents at the same time, and one of the people she admired most was her brother, although, she sometimes wanted to kill him, literally, specially when he reminded her of her real age. She had been raised mostly by her Nana, Luna, though, since she had a baby of her own, 4 years ago, she didn't like her much. She still loved her, but that baby of hers, oh well, lets just say she didn't liked her that much.

"So, Dare, are you going out tonight?" Kev asked with a mischievous grin.

"How did you…"

"You should really go out. How much harm could a date do?" Zach added.

"You talked with her, didn't you?" Dare said with a knowing look.

"With whom are you going out tonight?" Jase asked looking suspiciously at the other two.

"They want me to go out with B…"

"Who's they?" Nathan asked with curiosity

"Kevin and Hotaru, and I suspect Zach is involved as well."

"Well, you didn't answer my question. Who's the lucky lady?"

Giving a loud sigh, Dare answered his friend, "Berryl Sanders."

"WHAT?!?" Both Jason and Nathan asked looking very, and I must say, very surprised.

"Weren't you going out with her some time ago?" Nathan asked Kevin, who nodded.

"Aren't you at least concerned that your best friend is going out with one of your 'Venus' girls?" Jason asked with unbelief evident in his voice and face.

"Why would I? I mean, I think she's perfect for Darien. She is way TOO serious, and too dependant. I'm a man who needs his liberty and CERO commitment." He said matter-of-factly, which earned him a whack on his head from Jason who was standing next to him.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Anyway, I have no one to look after Taru tonight, so, I can't go." Dare said, walking towards his office.

"I can take care of her." Kev said going after him.

"Why would you look after her? Or rather, why would I let you look after her?"

"Gee! Thanks Dare! I thought you trusted me!" Kevin said in a hurt tone.

"I do trust you, except when it comes to my baby sister." Darien said matter-of-factly.

"Wise decision." Nathan said, which earned him a dark glare from Kevin, "What?! You know it's true."

"Now, Kevin, what are your real reasons for wanting to take care of Taru?" Jason asked. He was over protective of the preteen, but not as much as Dare.

"Well…I need help." He said while blushing a little.

"Help? With what?" Zach asked surprised, he usually was the one who helped.

"Yeah, why would Taru help you and WITH what?" Dare asked with a raised brow.

"OH, alright! I need help with a girl." He said annoyed.

They all did what was expected. They burst in laughter.

"What?" Kevin asked exasperated.

"You need help of an 11 year old girl to conquer one of your 'girls'?" Nathan smirked between chuckles.

"Weren't you supposed to be irresistible?" Jason smirked, just after Nathan's remark.

"Yeah, Kev. You said all women fall at your feet just with a smile." Dare smirked back.

"You must really be having trouble to need help of Taru, after all, she's just a kid." Zach said with a huge grin, most of the laughter had subsided.

"Oh, well, you just have to meet Ray Lawrence. Seriously, that girl has a temper even bigger than Jason's." Kevin said trying to defend his pride.

"Lawrence, as in Lawrence, the daughter of the politician?" Nathan asked with a raised brow.

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know, I only know she has one heck of a body."

"Argh! Is that the only things you can think of?!" Jason said exasperated.

"Well…it's true. She's quite stunning."

"Anyway, where did you meet her?" Zach asked, he hadn't heard about this new 'Venus' girl.

"At a cafeteria near our old school. One of my Venuses works there and I went to break up with her, when I hear this screaming, I walk towards there, and I see her. The thing is I didn't even talked to her, I just walk there to offer my help to pick up her fallen things and she just yells back at me and INSULTS me. In that moment I decided she HAS to be one of my girls."

"You're useless man." Jason said with a sweat drop.

"You know what, in sight you need SOO much help out of Taru, I'll go out with Berryl. One night, she can't think we're serious or anything. 'Sides, I need to go out." Dare said after some thinking.

"How do you know her name?" Zach said, "You said you didn't even talked to her, and she insulted you, so you couldn't have asked."

"I just asked someone that was observing." He said as if it was no big deal, "I also found out her phone number. Don't ask how." He said when he saw Nathan's quizzical face.

"So, what time?" Kev asked.

"Seven, so be at my place at 6:30." Dare said moving to his office to begin the day's work, everyone else followed; moving to their own offices.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ray, are you gonna say with whom are you going out tonight?" Lita asked while they walked together to the cafeteria where they always met for lunch with the others.

"What the heck, you'll find out sooner or later. His name is Andrew, Andrew Johnson."

"Really? So, how is he?" The brunette asked full of curiosity.

"A real hunky, and he is quite pleasant. Not as the bastard I bump in the other day." She said in a sulky voice.

"Who's the bastard?" Mina asked coming from behind, making her friends give a yelp of fright.

"MINA! Do ya have to do that all the time?" Lita admonished, "Seriously girl, you'll give us a heart attack one of these days."

"Yeah! You're just like Serena." Ray said.

"Hey! Don't talk of me when I'm not even near by!" Rena snapped back, walking towards them.

"Do you always have to be fighting?" Amy asked exasperated, this caused all further discussion to stop, that was a real weird emotion on the blue haired girl.

"Sorry" they all muttered back.

"So, who's the bastard?" Mina asked sitting at their usual table.

This took the attention of all, who looked at Ray.

"Kevin Miller. I met him a long time ago, my dad introduced us in a benefit party, or something like that. The other day, some idiot bumps into me and makes me throw all my books and stuff, he didn't even stopped to say 'sorry', or even 'excuse me', NO, he didn't even stopped, he just keeps going on. So, I was fuming…"

"Naturally." Serena cut off.

Ray decided to ignore the smart remark and continue, "So, as I was saying, this man who thinks his the best looking person in the world, and who's ego is bigger than the universe, walks toward me. So, I did what I was supposed to do. Yell and insult him."

"Who is he again?" Mina asked with concern.

"Kevin Miller. Why?" Ray asked.

"You say he thinks he's the best?"

"You would say he is the typical 'macho man'."

"Mina, what are you thinking of?" Amy asked with a sweat drop.

"Well, lets just see how 'macho' he is after meeting Mina Aino."

"I don't like where this is going." Lita whispered in a tuneless tone to the other three, who nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So you decided to do as I wish!" Hotaru grinned to her brother.

"No. I just decided to go out." He corrected.

"Then, you should 'decide' to buy her some flowers." She stated, giving the word 'decide' a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, Taru, what are you planning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first of all, you didn't argue when I told you Kev would be watching you tonight."

"So?" she shrugged.

"So, you don't like being with him, you always like to be either with Nat or Jase."

"Big deal." She said rolling her eyes, "what's number two?"

"You finished your homework."

"What does THAT has to do with this?"

"Everything."

"That makes no sense at all."

He was about to answer back when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." She smirked back.

"You should really listen to her, Dare." Kev said to his hardheaded friend.

"You see, even HE knows better." Taru said with an evil grin.

"What does that mean?" Kev snapped back.

"So you two say I should buy her flowers?" Darien said cutting the ensuing argument.

"Yep." They said in unison while nodding.

"And" Kevin started with a knowing tone,"you should go through a store buying some com…"

"KEVIN! There is a child in the room…" Dare cut in, looking at him in major chock and pointing Hotaru with his hand.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Hotaru whined, neither of the men standing besides her minded her comment.

"…and this is only our FIRST date, and I'm not planning on having a second one, OR doing other type of activities." He countered back.

A silence fell among the trio, the two men looking at each other, one trying not to hold his laugh, almost in vain, the other looking at him as if holding the urge to beat him. As for the young girl, inspecting her brother's outfit.

"Seriously Dare, you could have wear something more formal."

"What?"

"Yeah, man, that jac…"

"Don't you even dare, Kevin! And I must be going, or I'm going to be late."

In seconds he was out of the condo, giving instructions to both his sister and friend.

"Don't mess with him and his jacket!" Hotaru sang in a toneless tune with a huge grin watching in fascination the huge sweat dropped that had formed in the man's face.


	2. II The Meeting

Short, but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

II. The Meeting

"I'm telling you Lita, she's planning something. I can just smell it!" Serena Wallace talked to her friend, while doing some of the flower arrangements at the flower shop.

They usually spent this part of the day in the back, arranging them, and doing other works. The store was open, due that they had some costumers, and to let them know, a little bell was placed close to the door, warning them every time someone came in.

"Yes, I know. Pass me that scissor, please." Lita asked her friend and employee, while she arranged a bouquet of roses, "The thing is, Rena, how can we know what it is. Mina always keeps things secret, and she's extremely good at it."

"You know, I would like to be as good as she is at it. She always knows everything we want to hide, and she NEVER lets knows what we want."

"It's annoying!" Lita whined out, her blond friend nodded her agreement.

Rena was about to add something, when, a little bell sound distracted her. Looking at her friend's full hands, she got up from her stool and went into the store.

"Hello! Someone there!" The customer, which sounded pretty exasperated called. Just by his voice, Rena could tell it was someone young, about mid 20s. This was something peculiar. Most of the usual customers they had, when being men, where about 35 or up.

"Here! How may I help you?" Rena said coming to look at her visitor.

_He sure is pretty neat!_ She thought once she looked at him. She had calculated right, mid twenties, extremely hot. He had black ebony straight hair, not too short, not too long, it fell slightly over his face, and eyes, dark blue eyes, which reminded her of the ocean, moving down, she could see his well defined abs, and muscular legs. She found herself scanning him from top to bottom. She was looking at him intensely, or more slightly, staring at him, there was only that hideous, horrible…

"Excuse me! Are you planning on helping me or staring at me all night?" The customer smirked, this brought Rena out of her daze.

"Gee sorry." She muttered out. He could surely have a good body and be attractive, but his mood surely killed all good looking stuff in him, and the green jacket was a sign of how his mood was.

"So, what can I do for you." She said in a sulky voice.

Darien Michael Shields couldn't believe what he was seeing. Upon entering the first flower shop he went to, he ended up looking at a major beauty, a goddess. NATURAL blond hair, blue eyes, perfect body, a perfect mouth, everything seemed just perfect. But, his bad temper got the best of him, and he found himself smirking at this young beauty, I mean, woman.

"Could you give me a dozen roses?" Darien asked this beauty in front of her.

"Sure. What color?" Rena asked, he was a major JERK. As an answer he shrugged.

"Don't know what that color is." She smirked.

"You choose, I don't care." He said with a sigh.

"hokie doky"

The last thing Darien saw of this blond was retreating to a room on the back part, and her moving hips and back...

"I can't believe that JERK!" Serena hissed entering the room where her boss was sitting.

"Uh oh. I know that face. What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that jerk. He is so, so, so,"

"So, what did he want?"

"A dozen roses, no matter their color."

"If you keep that face you'll make him go away." Lita smirked to her fuming friend, she smiled at her friend just to receive a glare. "Aw c'mon Rena, this isn't you."

She sighed defeated, by her own friend, "He's such a mayor JERK!"

"I'm taking out the flowers."

"NO!!! Let me, what kind of employee would I be if I let my boss do my job?" She asked in a mocking tone, grabbing the red roses and giving her a wink.

Before Lita could have responded, Rena was out of the room, carrying the asked item.

Rena returned to the room, carrying the flowers, she looked out for Darien. She had taken her time in there. Maybe she was lucky and he was gone, or maybe that wouldn't be lucky because they hadn't sold much that day, or maybe it would just be lucky for her, not for her friend, or maybe…

"I thought you had forgotten your client." Darien smirked at her, causing her to frown a bit, and then make a fake smile, hard for her to do.

"Here are your Roses Sir." She said putting some emphasis of disgust in 'roses' and 'sir'.

"Gee, thanks." He said exasperated. Did it really took that much time just to get a stupid bouquet of roses, which he actually didn't cared about cause he didn't care who was going to receive them? The answer seemed to be NO. But, again, he wasn't in a hurry. If he was lucky he wouldn't find his date. That was IF.

"That's 12 dollars." She said seriously, just in front of the cash register.

(A/N: sorry. Have NO idea how much a bouquet of roses would cost.)

He took out his wallet, paid for them, and moved out.

"Have a lovely evening" that was the last thing he heard before closing the exit door, he didn't heard the last part though, "NOT."

"Is he gone?" Lita asked coming in.

Rena nodded, and sat in a stool. "I don't know how can there be so many jerks in this world. Really, it pisses me off."

"Well, you're lucky you won't see him again."

Serena sighed, she knew it was almost impossible to see him again. After all, this was Chicago.


	3. III A Date & A Party

III

III. A Date & a Party

Darien Michael Shields ran a hand through his silky black hair. He was tired, it had been a long day, the next wouldn't prove to be better, and he was trapped. Trapped against a table and a woman, who just talked about her, her friends, her money, and her problems, and above all, she talked about how 'wonderful' she was.

As he had predicted, she was as selfish as an oyster. If you could call an oyster selfish. Anyway, it had been an hour, and she just talked about everything, and as Kevin said, she was serious. She had not even smiled since he got there. Is that the real meaning of serious?

"Um, sorry Berryl to interrupt, but I must do a call." Darien said cutting in her conversation. Her, and only her conversation. His mind was traveling to the flower shop. What would be his chances to meet her again? In such a big city, CERO.

"Oh! And who if I may know?" She asked with a raised brow.

What was she thinking? Whom did she thought she was?

"Excuse Me." Darien said in a harsh tone, getting up from his chair and walking out, not noticing her glare. He took out his cell phone and dilated home.

It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, AND rang. No answer, just an annoying, "Please leave message after tone."

"I have to change that stupid thing." He muttered to himself. He called again, they had to answer. Nope, no answer came, just that stupid machine again. He started worrying. He called Kevin to his cell, this time an answer came.

"Hi! Call later please!"

"KEVIN, Where the HELL are you?!" Darien practically yelled to the phone, after listening some ballistic music from the other side, and some other noises, mostly, people talking, or screaming.

"OH! DARIEN! I didn't knew it was you…um…" Dare could hear him trying to clear his throat, he sounded a little "excited", and trying to settle himself down.

"Where's Hotaru?" He asked.

"Um, What was that?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY SISTER!"

"Hey! Cool it buddy, she's, she's…ah, here she is."

"Hey bro! Having fun? I hope so. I'm having fun. So, see ya later." With that she was gone.

"Happy?" Kev asked.

"No." Darien said hanging up. He moved in to the restaurant and walked to the table where his so called date was impatiently waiting.

"Sorry, Berryl, but I have to go."

"You can't leave me here!" She said raising herself and grabbing her expensive Dolce purse.

"Well, then hurry." He said making signs to the waiter, with his credit card already in hand.

Twenty minutes later, and after a crazy, and almost frightening drive, they were in the penthouses' building's street.

"Whoa! You brought me to a party, uh?" Berryl stated with a grin. Darien's frown only deepened.

He parked his car, where he could find somewhere free, and he could already see there were some of the neighbors, who looked pissed down, complaining about the loud music. He entered the building, just to be greeted by that annoying neighbors of his.

"Ah! Mr. Shields, good you finally appear. You know, this is not a disco, it's a pent…"

"Excuse me sir, but I have other matters now, not just your arrogant complains!" Darien snapped at him, he moved to the elevator, fearing the most.

He got to his floor, just to be greeted by louder music and a floor full of teens. He moved around, followed by a pest who had not left his arm go since they left the car. It was crowded, too crowded.

There was people dancing everywhere, he tried to move around, until he got to his room. Nice, one of his best 'friends', ahem, playing with a woman. He still had the same question on his mind.

"DAMN IT KEVIN! WHERE THE HELL IS HOTARU!!" he bellowed to his friend, who was too busy to notice him coming in.

"Damn Darien. Can't you just knock?"

Darien got out of the room as fast as he had entered, walked to the stereo, always followed by his chewing gum. Seriously, this lady was worst than a vulture in a desert.

He walked to the stereo and turned it down. Immediately, everyone turned to see him, as if he had touched the 'forbidden' object.

That's when he noticed where his 'baby' not so baby sister was. In a corner with a guy almost eating her up.

"IF YOUR NAME IS NOT HOTARU ROSE SHIELDS YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, OR YOU'LL SPEND THE NIGHT IN JAIL!"

Upon hearing her name and looking at the one calling it all, Hotaru did the only reasonable thing to do, she froze.

As fast as the music had stopped, the room was empty, except for five people and all the trash around.

"You OUT!" he said to his friend's 'Venus' girl, "you can also continue what you where doing with her OUTSIDE!" Darien said to Kevin, who frowned.

"You know, you still have to talk to me."

"Unfortunately, I do." He said in a mocking way. Yep, he was pissed.

"See you tomorrow then, bye kiddo." He said to Hotaru, who only gave him a nervous smile.

"So, she's your date?" Hotaru asked trying to break through the ice.

"You didn't told me you had a…daughter." Berryl said in a disgusted way, and looking at Hotaru with the corner of her eyes, as if she was all infected of flees.

"I'm not his daughter." She corrected looking at her with a scowl.

For all the makeup, she looked as if she was 13 now, and besides, her black tight clothes didn't helped much too.

"Oh," she said relieved, "Then, who the heck are you?"

"She's my sister, and I would thank you very much if you could please leave." Darien said after a long silence coming from him. Seriously, that woman was unbelievable, as his impeccable condo was now.

"I guess you need some time alone," she said, with a smile.

_BINGO! WE HAVE A WINNER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! _Hotaru thought, this woman was, hateful. How dare she laugh of her disgrace??

She walked towards him, gave him a light kiss on his lips, making both siblings scowl, specially the kissed one, and as a finishing touch,

"I'll call you so we go out tomorrow and finish this date of ours." With that she was gone.

"Give me ONE good reason why I wouldn't call our parents and tell them to send you to a boarding school?"

"'Cause…you love me?" She asked with a huge grin.

"That's not enough." He said walking towards the kitchen followed by his sister.

"Then because I am your baby sister?" She asked, trying to cool him off.

"After what I saw, you're not so much of a baby." He said turning around giving her a killing glare.

"It was just a par…"

"Not the party, I mean that asshole who was getting all the way through your throat."

Hotaru blushed crimson. She didn't thought he would have seen them. She could still taste some of the liquor the guy had drunk. Thankfully, she had better sense and didn't drink.

"Did Kevin brought the alcohol?"

"What?"

He frowned at her, "Don't play around Hotaru. Did Kevin brought the alcohol, the beer, and vodka and God knows what else?!"

"NO! He didn't leave all night until you got back."

"Here." He said handing her some trash bags.

"What are these for?" She asked with a raised brow.

"To clean up." Darien answered moving out to the living room.

"Oh, so we're cleaning now." She said walking behind him. He halted making her bump in his back.

"Hey!" she wined.

"WE, means YOU. **I**, am going to bed. And YOU will clean this before going to bed." He said motioning every word.

"Don't you have a maid?"

"She's not cleaning this mess of yours, YOU are."

"I have school tomorrow."

"Since when do you care 'bout it?"

"Since my sleeping hours became cleaning hours."

"Hotaru! Seriously, first you make me go out with that…" he motioned with his hand looking for an 'appropriate' word.

"Bitch?" Taru answered for him with yet, another raised brow.

He frowned at her, "Mind your tongue, and yes, that bitch, now, I'll have to spend ANOTHER night with her, thanks to whom again? Oh…yes, YOU! I come to my always clean, always neat, and always PEACEFUL home, and I found it full of trash and people, and I move to my room to find one of my best friends 'playing' with one of her so many girlfriends and NOW I HAVE TO GO CHANGE MY BED SHEETS AND FACE ALL OUR DEAR STUPID NEIGHBORS!" he closed his eyes trying to calm himself, it didn't worked.

Hotaru thought better and closed her mouth. If she was lucky, she would be living with him next week.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got many things to do."

With that he was out of the condo, living Hotaru standing in the middle of the mess.

"Where do I begin with?" She asked no one, not even expecting an answer.

"You can start by washing your face from all that makeup." Darien said from the front door, walking towards the kitchen, making Hotaru give a yelp of surprise.

"Forgot my keys." Was all he said walking back towards the door and again leaving the condo.

"Well, better start then." Hotaru stated making piles of plastic cups, and other indescribable things to get inside the bags. It would surely be a long night.

"Taru, leave that. I'll finish cleaning." Darien said coming to one of the rooms where Hotaru was still cleaning. It was past midnight, and she had insisted on finishing everything herself, although Darien didn't let her.

He was one to get angry or loose his temper easily, but he also had a soft spot for Hotaru.

"This is the last place we have to clean." She said plopping down on a sofa. She was tired. After almost an hour of picking up garbage and moving furniture, she had decided to change into something comfortable, now she was wearing some blue PJ's shorts and a white t-shirt, which was big for her.

She was thankful she had decided to change into this. Her white shirt was stained by something she couldn't describe and had spilled some punch which was, evidently, altered with some alcohol.

Now she was tired, but as stubborn as she was, had decided to continue helping until the end.

"Dare?" She whispered out almost audible.

"Yeah."

"Will, um, will you call mom n' dad?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Well, after what happened tonight, I was sure you were going to call them." She answered with a sheepish grin.

"No, don't worry. I won't call them, but I WILL call someone else." With that he left the room.

"HEY! Don't leave me with curiosity." She cried running after him.

He entered his room and closed the door, not even five second had passed when it was abruptly opened.

"Whom will you call?" Hotaru demanded.

"You should be in bed." He stated avoiding an answer.

"I will go to bed when you tell me whom will you call."

"You have school tomorrow, I have work, and a killing to do." He muttered the last part, thinking about a friend of his.

"Don't avoid my question, whom will you call?!"

"Hotaru, go to bed, you'll find out tomorrow."

"You won't send me away, will you?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course not! Listen Taru, you will keep living with me, as mother and father asked to, they won't know anything of what happened today," He walked towards her grabbed her arm and walked to the bedroom's door, "at least not from me, BUT, I will call someone whom I can fully trust to look after you. Now, go to bed." He finished by closing the door, and lucking it to make sure she wouldn't get in, yet, again.

He smiled when she heard her muttering something, and then closing, or more likely slamming her bedroom's door.


	4. IV The Call The Mess The Sadness

Sorry for taking so long to update. School, work, and everything else around me is driving me crazy. Well, for those that are waiting for the sequel of The Wish, don't worry it's coming out soon. I hope. Thanks for reading this. And ENJOY!! Also, sorry for the spelling mistakes. Yes, I know it's a problem, BIG problem I have, especially with the past tences with "did" just, well, I'll try to be more careful. Thanks for reading and sorry again...

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be in college killing myself if I owned SM, I would be too rich and would be drawing more manga or creating other stories……….

IV. The Call; The Mess; The Sadness

Darien Shields was comfortably sitting on his office. As he has suspected from the night before, his dear and beloved friend Kevin Miller had not shown himself yet.

It wasn't a surprise though, he always was late after he had gone out on a party or something. What made today different was that the party was at Darien's. For now, Darien was calling the person he knew could help him.

"You know Darien, you should be calling your parents, not me." A female voice said from the other part of the phone.

"Aw, c'mon Luna, you are her Nana." Darien almost pleaded over the phone.

"Yes, I know, but I just can't move to another state just like that!"

"Look, if it's for Artemis, well, we can get him a job here, and Diana can get really good education here. In fact, if she got to go to Hotaru's same school it would be plain wonderful!"

"You always get away with me." Luna stated.

Luna was a pet name. Her real name was Lucia Ann Clark. Her first job ever had been with the Shield's. she had started as a maid, even before she married. She started working at the age of 19, a year later, little Hotaru Shields was born.

Since the crib, Hotaru had made clear she was a handful. Luna, as Hotaru later named her, was the only one with enough patience, so, after 5 nannies, she was hired as her nanny. Later on, she became her Nana.

"So, you'll be coming?" Darien asked hopefully.

"I still have to talk to Artemis."

Fact was, she didn't need the work anymore, but she had gotten to love Hotaru as her own daughter.

Artemis Clark was a middle class worker. He wasn't rich, but he wasn't poor either. He worked at a college as counselor or something like that, which was a very good job. They had a nice warm home, and a daughter to compliment their happiness.

"So you will be coming!" Darien exclaimed happily, and relaxed.

"Yeah, yeah. But still, don't get to excited Dare."

"Just get here soon."

"As soon as I can, just don't get impatient."

"Deal."

"Have to go, Diana is up from her nap."

With that the two friends said their goodbyes and hung. Darien and Luna had been friends since they met. Their age difference wasn't so big, and Luna was the only one friendly the few times he was home. The other employees were just respectful; of course, he was the boss' son.

Just as he though he could relax, his secretary came in, carrying a bunch of papers. She started talking, and giving him papers to sign and other things, and he found his mind, once again, going to the flower shop and thinking of the stubborn blond.

He found himself smiling, he sure had annoyed her, as she had annoyed him. For some reason, he liked that.

OoO

"…and then, he told me he had been living in Europe, and he took my hand, and he was a total gentleman, and…" Ray went on and on telling about her date last night.

It seemed the blond man had caused some impression on the black haired young woman.

Mina had been the only one eager to know what had happened, but now, she was eager to be in another place.

She had to wait till lunch time, of the next day to learn about her date. Ray had gotten home past midnight, and for that, she had awakened late, besides, mornings were crazy at their home.

She looked over at Amy, it was hard to tell if she was trying to be interested to be polite, or if she was trying to stay awake. As usual, she had gone to bed late studying.

Lita was playing with her drink's straw, and looking at her watch. She had to go to class soon, she was so lucky.

Ray just kept talking and talking, and talking about that date of hers. It reminded her of a goal she had to achieve. To break the unbreakable Kevin Miller. She smiled mischievously at this.

She kept looking at her friends when she noticed Serena. She seemed lost in thought. She was one of Serena's oldest friends. They had met at grade school, and since then, they were united, they had a special bond just as sisters would have.

She kind of knew when she needed help, or when she was in trouble. It was a bond they shared, that none of the other girls had. When Serena's mother had died, she was the one to give the most support to Serena, even against her parent's wishes.

"Rena, is something wrong?" Mina asked interrupting Ray.

Everybody turned to see at Serena, Mina jut kept looking at her eyes, deep inside.

"Nothing's wrong. I, I," she gave a loud sigh, "today was my mother's birthday." she said smiling, though her eyes were getting full of tears.

"Oh." Lita stated.

"Rena, I…" Mina started but was cut by Serena.

"Hey! Don't worry. It's ok, I'm ok. It has been a long time anyway." Serena smiled heartily.

"I, I have to go." Lita started, getting up and picking her books from the table.

"I'll go with you. I have to go to campus." Amy stated getting herself up, and picking her back and some books she always seemed to be carrying. Lita nodded and the two walked away from the trio.

"I thought Amy worked on Tuesdays." Mina said a little confused herself.

"She works at campus, Mina." Ray stated a little irritated.

"Oh. Haven't noticed that. Well, I gotta go." With that, she was gone.

Not a long time after, Ray and Serena parted their way. Ray went to one of her part time jobs, and Serena went in search of her baby sister. Even though each parted their ways, Mina's mind couldn't stop thinking of Serena. Life was going to go on, Serena knew that, she knew that. She only hoped she was lucky to find a brighter future.

OoO

"I knew you were irresponsible, arrogant, and even a little bit clueless at times, but never such an idiot as you proved it last night." Jason told Kevin.

"She told me she was only going to call some friends!" Kevin stated for the thousand time that day.

Darien was furious with him, and the only thing that kept him from biting him up was the fact he was being held to a chair by Zach and Nathan.

"And you believed her?!" Darien bellowed to his naïve friend.

"Well Dare, she had never lied to one of us before." Nathan stated.

"That's true." Jason countered.

"Ok, maybe he didn't have anything to do with how it began, but he didn't try anything to stop it either." Dare said, his temper rising, again.

They all looked back at Kevin.

"Hey! Your sister is a clever one, I'm telling ya." He gave a sigh, and continued, "Ok, I didn't do much to stop it, but, I did try to stop it. I don't know how, but, somehow, Taru got my cell phone and called Silvia. I did not had a clue how she got there, but all I knew next I was in the bedroom."

"What about when I called you, you could have gotten your senses back!" Darien stated, he wasn't too angry yet, but still was angry.

"He had never had any sense." Nathan smirked, Zach chuckled, and Jason rolled his eyes, Kevin growled.

"Well that's true." Darien said, smiling.

"You're happy now, aren't you?" Kevin asked frowning.

"Partially." Darien answered casually, going to the ringing phone pushing the speaker button.

"Yes Sarah?" he asked his secretary.

"Mr. Shields, Lucia Clark on line 2."

"Thank you." with that he grabbed the phone, and motioned for everyone to get out of his office.

Not very happy about that but they complied, moving themselves to their own offices, which where on the same floor.

Darien waited for everyone to leave the room, and then answered the awaiting call.

"Hi Luna, was expecting your call." He said, smiling.

"I imagine that is why you picked up so soon." She said sarcastically. Even though she was miles away, he could see her frown.

"Yeah, I'll try not to pick up that fast next time." His smile went wider, he could just see her frown deepening.

"Ok, down to business. I talked with Artemis, he can't move NOW, but he will ask for a transfer, if not, YOU will have to find him a job."

"Ok, sounds fair." Darien said already thinking on some contacts he could call.

"Since Diana is still in preschool, it won't be a problem. So pick me up at O'Hare tonight at nine."

"You already had all planned even before I called you, didn't you?"

"Of course, I know Hotaru, she was bound to do anything anytime. In fact, I was expecting it earlier."

"Aha…"

"Yes! I just had one more thing to do, talk with Arti, but I KNEW he wouldn't dare tell me no."

"Well, I'm just happy everything is ready."

"Have to go; I still need to pack some things for Diana and me."

"Ok, see you tonight then."

"See ya!"

With that they both hung.


	5. V Surprise, Surprise

Another chap, sorry if its taken long

Another chap, sorry if its taken long. I'll try to update soon though. I have lots of things in mind now, (my other stories included), that I've short time to write. Thanks for the reviews, hope you write some! Well, here it is..

Disclaimer: surprise! Don't won SM. Sniff, sniff

V. Surprise, Surprise

"Rena, are you 'k?" Rini asked while both of them walked to the flower shop.

"Of course I am!" Rena tried to say in a cheerful voice, though she couldn't avoid the single tear that fell from her cheek.

Rini didn't notice it, and just kept walking besides her sister.

Serena kept Rini's pace, while the child jumped cheerfully while singing a new song she had evidently learned at kinder. She was a happy child, and that made her happy.

Even though looking after Sammy and Rini took her time, she was happy doing it. Sammy had grown responsible, may be not too much, or not enough as she would like it, but, for being a 13 year old boy, he was quite responsible.

One of the things she hated most were the stares. Everyone always stared at her when she walked with Rini. Everybody thought she was her daughter. Even if Rini was her daughter, was there any problem with it? She was a good child, at least when she was asleep, so what was the problem?

The problem was that if Rini was her daughter she would have been a teenage mother, and in part she felt as it. May be she hadn't given birth to Rini, but she had raised her.

Rini just went on, talking about her day, while Serena smiled and nodded at the child's antics. Rini was on her own world, untouched by hate, sorrow, or regret. She was a child, and didn't even notice the stares her sister received.

They reached the flower shop, and Serena and Rini walked in.

"Hey Melinda!" Serena greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hi." Melinda said, glancing at both girls from the corner of her eyes.

Melinda Wright had worked at the flower shop even before it was given back to the rightful owner. She was in her mid twenties, and worked there during the morning and part of the afternoon. She had been always loyal, but she hated the blond, and the little brat. She didn't liked Lita, but, she was her boss, and Lita had never wanted to fire her, so, she was loyal to her too.

The only thing she hated about her boss's decisions was hiring this blond. She knew Lita had done it only for kindness, after all, this blond was one of her best friends, and while Serena and Lita were at school, she was the only one in charge of the store.

Everything always went well, while Rini and even Serena stayed out of her way while Lita came. The tense environment was evident, for anyone that went in.

That day things just went a little bit wrong.

"Hey! Careful squirt, those flowers are expensive." Melinda called eying Rini who was looking at some tulips.

"I'm just looking at them." Rini whined, she knew Melinda wasn't one of the kindest people.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you rotten rat."

"I'm not a rat!" she said while looking frantically for Serena, who was at the back.

"Stay away, you're just a piece of nothing, like your sister." She said walking towards the child.

Rini could only walk back and back, until she bumped with a table and a pot came down and broke.

"Look what you just did you idiot!" Melinda screamed while grabbing Rini by the arm.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" she whined.

"What's going on in here?" Serena asked walking towards the store's front part.

"Let her go immediately!" Serena bellowed once she saw what was happening. Rini was in tears now, which made her madder, and it was evident that Melinda was mad.

"Look what your little sister did." She said pointing towards the broken pot.

"If there is a problem with Irene, then I will handle it, not YOU, now, let her go." She said with as much authority as she could.

"You know, you will have to pay for that. Now, let's see what Lita's reaction is." She said in a mocking way and tightening her grip.

"OWW! Let go!" Rini cried harder, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Serena was about to slap the woman when the principal door was opened.

"What's going on here?!" Lita asked when she looked at all the commotion, "Melinda, let go of that child at once!"

Just as she was asked, she released her arm. Rini immediately ran to Serena's open arms, and cried her heart out.

"That girl broke this flower pot." Melinda stated with an air of indignation.

"Rini is this true?" Serena asked bending down to look at the child at eye level.

Rini's response came as a node.

"Even if she misbehaves, it doesn't give you a reason to do what you did. If she gives any problem you go to Serena, or even to me." Lita said, it was evident she was unhappy for what had happened.

"Instead of telling me what to do, you should be trying to correct that girl." Melinda said madly.

Both adults just ignored her.

"Rini, why did you break the pot?" Lita asked softly coming towards the girl.

"She, she, she scared me! I didn't mean to!" Rini cried.

"Oh, and you're going to believe her that!" Melinda stated, arms crossed.

"Yes." Lita said looking back at the woman.

"What?!"

"I have practically raised Irene. I know when she's lying, and she's not doing it now." Lita stated, taking both Melinda and Serena by surprise.

Melinda frowned, and Serena smiled warmly. She knew she wasn't alone. She had friends, sisters that were always there to help her.

"You know what, I don't have to be hearing this. I quit!" With that she turned.

"Wait Melinda, I'm sure we can do an arrangement!" Serena started alarmed, she didn't want any trouble now. Melinda ignored her and walked out the door.

"Let her, Rena." Lita started, picking up the 5 year old girl, who was sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Lita." Rena said turning to look at her friend.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, or Rini's fault."

"Yes, but YOU need her. Who will take care of the store while we are at school?"

"Don't worry. We'll find someone."

"I'll look for a babysitter."

"What?"

"For Rini, it isn't a trouble when Sammy gets out of school, but she can't be with me all afternoon, and I would do a better job."

"You know I don't mind her being here."

"Yeah, I know, but not everyone gets along with kids, and you can't be loosing your employees because of me, or Rini."

"Rena, you know I support you, doesn't matter what your decision is." Lita said placing a supporting hand in her friends shoulder.

"Thanks Lita." She said smiling warmly and taking the child from her friends arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly to the child, she just nodded her answer.

OoO

"LUNA, you called LUNA!" Hotaru screamed.

Darien didn't know if she was happy, mad, or disappointed.

He was never good understanding women, and had lately discovered pre-teens girls were sometimes worse than women. They could be bouncing in happiness one minute, and the next be crying from disappointment.

"Whom did you expected me to call?!"

"I don't know, but definitely not LUNA!"

"Well, she is your Nana and knows you better than anyone. I'm sorry if you don't like it. She's coming tonight so you better be ready to greet her."

"You know, I'm not a baby anymore. I do NOT need a nana, or nanny, or anyone to look after me." she stated with crossed arms and looking at her brother.

"Well, you didn't proved that last night, and until you're 18, you can't do whatever you want to." He said moving around looking for something.

"This is so un-cool." She murmured, then noticed her brother, "What the hell are you looking for?!"

"Don't swear. My keys, I dropped them somewhere, but can't find them."

"On the counter." She said moving towards her room.

"What time is she coming?" She asked, turning around.

"They'll arrive by nine, so we'll be back about ten, if we're lucky." He muttered the last part.

"They? Meaning…" By now Hotaru was looking as if it was the end of the world.

"She's bringing Diana with her."

Thud

"Oh, c'mon Taru, don't be such a 'drama queen'."

"MY LIFE IS DOOMED!!"

OoO

"Wow. So what are you going to do now, Lita?" Ami asked after listening to the recount of what had happened that afternoon.

She shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, Mina, do you get that job you were looking for?" She asked suddenly, looking at her friend suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, why?" Mina asked looking as if she was about to get eaten.

"Crap! I was wondering if you could cover Melinda's schedule while I got another person."

"Sorry, I got classes in the morning anyways." Mina said.

"Are you planning on getting a nanny, Rena?" Amy asked after some silence followed.

She nodded her answer, "Yep, just in the afternoon. I'm sure Sammy can watch her after school. I just need the right person."

Mina, Lita, Amy and Rena were sitting down in their small living room. It was small for how crowded it was there.

In one corner they had a TV set, with a DVD player and some movies, which mostly belonged to Mina, most of them were kids movies, which she claimed they were for 'Rini and Sammy'.

Of course, the 13 year old boy hated most of those movies.

This house was mostly of wood. It wasn't so big, a two floor house painted in a soft yellow and the window frames in white.

The front patio was surrounded by a white wood fence, and in the middle, just in front of the principal door a small gate matching the fence, which made a creaking noise when it opened.

From the gate to the small porch, there was a brick path, with flowers, Lita's courtesy, on the border.

Serena loved the garden, and she and Rei were the ones who took care of it, always inventing new things and way to do stuff. It wasn't big, but neither too small, so it wasn't so much time consuming.

The same way the outside was cheerful and nice, the inside was the same, just a slight different. It screamed crowded everywhere.

Since you entered you had the stairs for the second floor, and to your right the living room, which also served as family room, TV room, study room and play room.

Everyone 'had' a corner there, and it was obvious who's it was.

There was a big window, and just in front of it, the only sofa in the entire house. It was white, but to avoid any accidents, it was covered by a red quilt with contrasting cushions. There were about three bean bags to sit, which were often more used than the sofa.

There was a big bookshelf, which had AMY written all over, though the others made use of it too. One could find from novels to history books of medicine there. Being the bookworm, she spent most of her time there.

Besides Amy's books, one could find fairytales, which were of Rini, Comics, from Rei and Serena, Cook books, from Lita, gossip magazines, from Mina, some few car or video game magazines from Sammy, and last but not least fashion magazines, which belonged almost to anyone, except of course, Rini and Sammy.

There was a rather small table for crafts, which was Lita's. You could find anything there, and she could spend hours there doing anything she liked.

Another part was full of animal stuff, which was Mina's.

Mina and Rei shared room, and the temperamental black haired woman could deal with SOME animal stuff, but not with the hundreds Mina had, so, after a long fight, they finished in the living room.

Rei had her favorite spot, just to sit down and think, or read, or be still. She also loved small things so, there was a small tea table, with a red bean bag besides. The table was full with a collection of crystal and wood miniature things. You could find from animals, to houses, and people. Her last purchase, and her favorite one, was a miniature crystal replica of the Eiffel Tower. She dedicated an afternoon every week, or when she had time, just to clean and arrange those.

Serena's was full of bunnies. Pink bunnies, red, purple, orange, white, and even green bunnies. Big ones, small ones, and of every material you could imagine. Her sister shared her love for bunnies, so it was just natural that she spent most of her free time there with Lucy, her cloth doll, just playing with some of them, the ones that were unbreakable.

As for Sammy, he didn't need much space. A video game, TV, computer and the stereo, that was enough, and of course, a bean bag to play on.

Just besides the bookshelf was two doors. One was evident it was the kitchen, and the other a small closet that served to put things during summer and for the heater during winter.

The kitchen was small, having everything that was necessary. Lita was the one that 'owned' it. She was the best cooker of them all and loved doing new recipes, and inventing new things. There was yet another door there, which took to the back patio and laundry room.

Moving up the stairs it was a hall with four doors, the first was the bathroom which Rei, Mina, and Lita shared.

Next door was Rei and Mina's room. It was evident which was Rei's part and which was Mina's.

One part was neat, the bed always done neatly, and a single teddy bear, which had been a gift from her grandfather when she was a child. The colors went from red, pink, and orange, all in matching tones with some white to contrast. All the drawers where closed, and some few pictures on the top.

On the contrary, the other part was all messy, some clothes on the floor, you could tell the bed was done in a hurry and bunches and bunches of animal stuff. They were neatly placed, and not a single one was dirty or messy. Brilliant colors everywhere and posters pasted in the walls.

The only thing that was common was a dresser, which in top was full of makeup, and beauty things.

Moving to the front door from the bathroom was Amy's and Lita's room. It seemed they agreed in the way it was. Except that almost all of Lita's stuff was handmade, with floral details, and Amy's was plain and white and blues.

It was all in order, and Amy's books where in neat piles. She had so many books, that there was no more space there for them, a reason why they had moved to the living room.

Lita enjoyed reading some of her books, so there were also books on her side.

Fact was, one couldn't describe which side belonged to whom.

It was simple, yet warm. Besides the hundreds of books, there were some flowers. On the table, on the middle of both beds, was a clock, a book, and yet, another flower pot.

The room hadn't much free space, but it remained clean and in order, unlike the room next door.

Rini and Serena shared room. Being the two sisters, it was more than natural they slept together. The major thing one would notice was the so many bunnies. The wall had bunny patterns, the bed sheets where of bunny patters. The slight difference was that one was bright pink, while the other a soft baby blue.

There were toys scattered around, and some few clothes, which where evidently of the older girl.

Connecting Lita and Amy's room with Serena and Rini's, was the second bathroom, which Rena, Rini, Sammy, and Amy shared.

Sammy's room was the smallest one, and in the attic. Being the only boy, he didn't share with anyone. It was small, and started to look more like a teenager's room. Clothes scattered everywhere, posters of rock stars and others, CD's placed messily on piles, and finally his bed, messy and with more clothes thrown in it.

When the Wallace decided to move in, they had a room for Rini and Serena, not Sammy, so, between all of them, including him, have decided to make the small attic his room. Between them all, they have 'built' it.

Of course, since he moved in, not even a week had passed when it was all messy. Much to everyone's disappointment. It was unusual for them to go up there, unless they needed him. Also, it was the only place where Rini was off limits, also with Minako and Rei's dresser.

The house was big, for four or even five persons, but for seven, which all they had in common was the love for each other and fashion, well, it was a little too crowded.

Nevertheless, they were happy there. They supported each other in moments of pain, grief, and trouble, they tried to make each other happy, and that is something that mattered.


	6. VI Reunions

Please

Please!! Have mercy, don't kill me!!

Now seriously, stop the glaring and drop that knife… so sorry for taking to long to update…and also, further on, sorry for any mistake. Seriously, it has been plenty CRAZY lately, and I must admit, I had quite a writer's block. I couldn't even write my name…which is totally wrong. Work has been crazier than ever and thankfully, I just graduated and well, am opening my own business, so you can imagine…but you came here to read the story, not my problems and lame excuses, so here it goes. Enjoy and REVIEW or I'LL be the one with the knives and glares! Au revoir!

Disclaimer: Does my name sound Japanese to you? No es mio, que puedo decir?? SM is not mine, but I just had my birthday and I accept any kind of gift!

VI. Reunions

People walked frantically, everywhere. Luggage could be seen anywhere. There was people crying, people hugging, couples kissing, children laughing and screaming, and in the middle of this whole circus, a young man and a woman tried to walk towards the principal entrance.

"She wasn't so thrilled I guess." Luna stated as she walked besides Darien to the parking lot at the airport.

"I guess you know her better than I do." He smirked watching the young woman, who shifted her sleeping daughter to the other side of her hip.

"You're too clueless." She said playing along.

Dare chuckled at the remark, he had heard that thousands of times.

"You know Darien, we can't be living here with Artemis and Diana." Luna stated once he showed the condo to his new aid.

"Why not?"

"Dare, this isn't too big. It was different before, I practically lived at your home, but here, it's too small."

"Small? Luna, are you feeling well? We have two empty rooms."

"It doesn't matter. I can't live here when Artemis comes. We'll have to move to some other place. I can stay as long as it is necessary with Taru, but I can't and won't be living here. Ok?" she asked, not even waiting for an answer.

Darien just sighed. He had given up on trying to convince Luna for something. It was mostly imposable.

"Well, nice time to arrive to your work." A brunette, almost blond young men smirked to another brunette man.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked to his older brother.

"Nice to see you." Andrew, or Drew, as they called him said to Nathan giving him a hug.

"When did you arrived?"

"Some days ago."

"Well, how nice of you to tell me until now." Nathan smirked, taking a seat on his desk chair and motioning for his brother to sit.

"Sorry. Was planning on calling you, but then I met this chick, and you know how things are."

"Planning on settling down?"

"Oh no! Not yet. Planning on opening another restaurant here, that's my main reason of being here."

"Where are you staying?"

"Didn't mom tell you? I bought an apartment on downtown. Here's the address" he said handing him a card.

"Oh. Well, glad to have you close. So, who's the lucky one?"

"Ray Lawrence. Met her at a café just after I arrived. Asked her out, and having our second date tonight."

"Lawrence, Ray Lawrence, heard that name before…so, moving fast, uh?"

"No, just going along with the flow."

"AGAIN! Your going out AGAIN?!" Rena asked her black haired friend.

"What's the problem with that? I'm free to date, and as long as it doesn't mess anything else, I'll keep dating him." Ray stated rather exasperated while digging in her closet for the 'perfect outfit'.

"Rena, have you seen my…" Sammy trailed off coming inside and looking at the black haired girl. "I knew something bad would happen to Ray if she continued sharing space with Mina." He said with a grin.

"Oh, stop it Sammy, can't find my red top. I know I had it here." She stated, now starting to throw clothes on a pile.

"What were you looking for Sammy?" Serena asked looking down from the magazine she was reading.

"This is a really, really nice place." Ray said looking around at the apartment.

"Thanks." Drew answered, "So, tell me more about you." he said while handing her some wine.

"Mm, this is really nice." She said tasting the wine, "my name is Ray Alice Lawrence, and I am currently dating." She said in a playing voice.

Drew laughed a bit, and then added, "Well nice to meet you, Ray Alice, but I was wanting to know more on you not more about your name."

"Well, as I told you before, I am in my last year of college, thankfully, and will be opening my own boutique soon! You know I'm studying fashion, along with some friends, with whom I live by the way. Now, you told me you had or was opening an restaurant. Tell me more."

"Well, those are the plans, but we didn't come here to talk about work."

"I am NOT sleeping with you." Ray stated coldly

"What? We came here because YOU said you wanted to see where I lived, and what I meant was we could talk about other things." Drew said trying to hide his smile after looking at Ray starting to blush deeply, and saying the only thing she could say,

"Oohh…"

OoO

An awkward trio. That's what they were. Darien sat on one of the couches, Luna sat on the other one, and little Diana sat besides her mother looking between each other.

They were all expecting the arrival of a person, one whom one of his friends was supposed to bring back, an hour ago. A friend whom soon was going to be DEAD if he didn't hurry, one who would not see day light again, if he didn't knock the door just in that mome-

"I'M HOME!!" a voice boomed from the back. Darien sighed. Finally, she was home.

"Sorry it took so long." Nathan, such friend that just had saved himself from an insufferable death said, "Traffic is horrible at this hour."

"TAWU!!" Little Diana screeched in happiness. It was evident, even for the 'cold hearted' Darien, that this little girl loved the 'big' girl, who was terribly annoyed by the small bundle of joy hugging her legs, in a tight grip it seemed.

"Hi, Diana. Nice seeing ya too. Now, let go, I need to walk."

"Hotaru, am I so happy to see you!" Luna said, coming to the older girl and grabbing her in a tight hug. It was a funny sight, both mother and daughter had a preteen in a tight hug, one in the legs, and the other in her torso.

"Nathan." Luna moved from Hotaru to Nathan now. She slightly hugged him, carrying her daughter afterwards who had freed Hotaru from her death grip.

"Luna, good to see you." He said with a smile, producing a lolly-pop to little Diana who squealed with delight giving him a happy 'Thwank you' and taking the offered item.

"You know, she shouldn't be eating any candy at this time of the night." Luna said sternly, though her eyes betrayed her. It was evident for everyone in the room she was happy to be home at least.

"Well, then, I should be glad I'm not staying for long. I'll give the sugar, but won't stay for after effects." Nathan stated, giving a wide grin, Darien just rolled his eyes, Hotaru sat on the couch, looking at the events, Diana started sucking her sucker, and Luna glared at said man.

"Oh, I'll enjoy the day YOU have children, and I'll be the one taking them lots and lots of sugar. You just wait."

Laughter erupted from all of them.

"The day Nathaniel Johnson has kids will be the end of the world." Darien laughed.

"Hey!" Nathan squealed, but it was obvious for everyone he knew it was true. Darien knew too well his friend did not want to settle down, ever.

"Oh, please. I bet you two will be the first to get settled." Luna stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, but by the way it goes, Kevin will be the first to, um, have a bundle of 'joy' by the hard work he's doing." Nathan laughed, Luna grinned, Darien smirked, Hotaru blushed, and Diana looked rather confused at to what they were talking.

Darien enjoyed laughing like this. Yeah, he had a great time with his friends, but he had to admit. He missed Luna, she was the girl of the group of men, even married, Artemis had soon joined the group, every time they went to his home. Well, what he used to call home. After they moved to Chicago, it was harder to be together, now maybe, they would be lucky enough to be together again and just enjoy the simple things in life.

OoO

"So, Ray? Are ya telling us how it went last night?" Mina, always the curious one asked while everyone ate their breakfast. Well, it seemed as if they were swallowing their breakfast, and the black haired girl was almost falling asleep in it.

"It went excellent." She said muffling a yawn.

"It sure was, I went to bed almost at 1:30, and you weren't back." Amy added.

"You know, it's not healthy to go to bed that late." Lita, 'mother goose' as everyone called her, admonished. Everyone groaned.

"Stop it Lita. We're young, we're free, we're pretty, we're-"

"-having migraine if you don't stop talking Rena." Ray cut in.

Serena giggled, "Sorry."

"Well, it's was very interesting, but I'm leaving." Sammy said suddenly, grabbing his stuff and disappearing by the back door.

"So, Rena, how are you going to do with Rini?" Amy asked looking down at the five year old who was currently playing with her spoon as if it were a doll.

"Don't know." Rena admitted.

"You know I don't mind you taking her to the boutique." Lita said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to cause more trouble."

"Well, I have some free time today, maybe I can take care of her." Amy offered.

"Really! That'll be great! Thanks!!"

Amy smiled sweetly, as only she knew how, then, she picked up her book, and once again, continued with her reading.


	7. VII Coffee, Mothers and Mutts

Here ya go! Got a long chap! Yeah!! (dancing happily around) Lol.

Ok, ok. Now, I did left an AN (now, that sounds weird…), and I mean an Author's Note, and I really would like the answer. Remember, English is my second language, so sorry if I got that wrong. Also, I wanted to write something and post something tonight and am too lazy (stop dances and tries to sit up without going to sleep) to check this out. So please, sorry for any mistakes. Also, before I forget. If you got a name for a College, please do tell. I'm really bad to name stuff. It doesn't have to be real, just...um, sound real?? Please and thank you!

Here ya go at last, my new chap. Don't know when I will post again, but please review. I do really appreciate that!

Disclaimer: Mine! It's MINE! See, it's MY teddy bear!! Oh, sorry, um…no, don't own SM.

(Promise I will never eat anything sweet before posting. I'm just a bit hyper. But I got a new target…muaha! My brother just arrived! Bye!)

**VII. Coffee, Mothers and Mutts**

"The park! I love the park. One day Rena and I…" and so she went.

Amy had offered to take care of the five year old that day, and she loved it. It seemed Rini had every kind of story to tell. She was talking non-stop about how she and Serena had gotten into some trouble at the park. Well, Serena had gotten into trouble. She would have to ask Serena to tell that story.

She was so distracted in her own thoughts, that she didn't noticed until she bumped on someone. That someone was carrying a coffee, and that coffee just spilled on both shirts. To top it all, they both fell, or more like she fell on…him.

"So sorry. I…I…" Amy trailed off, blushing crimson at the sight of the man in front of her, and also the feeling of one of his hands in her waist.

A young man of about 24, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, of what she could feel under her hands, he had a good body structure. This only made her blush even more, something she thought was not possible.

"Don't apologize, miss. I was not looking where I was going." He tried to get up, and it was Amy's cue to get up. She rolled to the side. He got up faster and helped her up.

"Sorry about your coffee." Amy whispered at last, after finding her voice.

OoO

Zachary Brooks couldn't believe it. He was late. He was never late. He had never been late, and he was not about to become a 2nd Kevin.

He had forgotten some work at the office last night, so after making a quick go at the party he was at, he all but rushed to the office and grabbed those papers he had to check before giving them in today in the afternoon.

He had gone late to bed, almost at 3am checking them over and over. He didn't want a mistake in it. A very important negotiation depended on it.

To make his luck worst, he had woken up late. He took a fast bath, changed in the first suit he found and ran out to the garage. Just to remember he had sent his car to the dealers. (AN: I think I got this right, in case not, by dealers I mean the place where they repair and check your car. Please tell me if I got it right.)

He had no time to catch a cab, it was too late and it would be of no use. He decided to walk to the park that was about 20 minutes away, and then grab a cab from there.

On his way to the park he had bought a Starbuck's coffee, and just felt a bump. He had felt the hot coffee go into his shirt, and into someone else's. Looking up he found a very pretty blue haired girl, on top of him.

She was very pretty, he couldn't deny that. The way she was just blushing made him feel…extremely well.

She kept apologizing for the coffee, which gave him an idea. Lost where all thoughts about getting to work.

"Don't worry about it. I think it was both faults…" Kevin smiled at her. "Maybe I can pay you by inviting you to a cup of coffee?"

She was about to say 'no, thank you', when a voice came between them.

"Yeah! And ice-cream for me!" A child of about four all but yelled in excitement. She jumped up and down, and looked all but thrilled at the idea. Who was this kid?

"Uh?" was all that Kevin could say. He looked down at the red haired girl, more like pink haired girl. She didn't look at all like the lady he had just invited to coffee.

"Rini, are you alright?" the young lady knelt in front of the child, checking her all over.

"Yeah, Amy, stop fussing!"

So, her name was Amy. Well, he got a name at least…now, about a phone…

"So, what about coffee and ice cream?" He asked.

"Yeah! Please, Amy, Please!" the child cried out, grabbing Amy's hand.

"Um…I'm not sure." Amy said looking at the child, then directed her sight at Zach. "I mean, don't take me wrong, but…well…you're a stranger!"

"Well, then, that can be easily solved. Zachary Brooks." He said giving out his hand.

She took it after a moment of thought, and then said, "Amy Anderson."

"And I'm Irene, but everyone calls me Rini. Are you really going to take me for ice-cream?!"

"Rini! That's not polite, honey." Amy reprimanded the child, before he could answer.

"Sorry." The child said, though it was evident she wasn't.

"It's ok." Zach said. "If your sister wants to. What do you say Ms. Amy?"

"Please, call me Amy, and I don't see harm. But…aren't you going to be late for work?" she asked, pointing to his briefcase in his hand.

Good, she observed. As he did. He liked that.

"No, don't worry about it." He stated simply. She just looked at him suspiciously and nodded, taking the child's hand in his. "I know a café nearby where we can go. It does sell ice-cream too." He stated winking at the child.

Amy just smiled and Rini cheered. Well, maybe his luck had sucked at first today, but now, well, it seemed luck was smiling at him.

OoO

"I told you, Luna. You can count on me!" Darien exclaimed happily through the phone.

"Yes! I'll call him immediately. I found an apartment, not even five minutes from yours, it's pretty nice and near a park too." Luna told him through the phone.

"You were actually serious when you told me you're not living with us then, uh."

"Darien, it was different when I was single. Now, well, we're a couple and…"

"Don't say more Luna, please, you're like a sister to me and I don't want to leave you a widow."

"Ha, so funny…NOT. I mean we need our space with Diana." Luna stated with a sigh. "So, where did you get the job for him?"

"It's a college not far from here. They needed a counselor as one left and oh well, I made some calls, asked for favors, and there you go, new work for Artemis!"

"I see, yatayatayata, new work for my husband." She teased through the phone, "You shouldn't have made that. In fact, I should be talking to you at all."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm calling Artemis and getting everything ready for our apartment. I want it to be ready for next week at least."

"Well, Artemis can start working as soon as he gets here. How long will it take for him to sort everything over there?"

"Not much. Two to three days the most. He only has to finish some paper work and get our stuff here. It would be shorter if I could be with him…"

"Don't even think about it. If I let you go now, Hotaru will drive me crazy. I swear she's just like my mother sometimes. They both drive me crazy"

"Speaking of which, she called today."

"Oh. And?"

"She wanted to know how her two 'babies' were doing."

"Well, that's new. She has never had done so before."

"Yeah, I know. Also, she left a message for you."

"Really?"

"Yep. She wants you to know that she has been thinking on both of you…" Luna started, obviously reading from a paper and doing a sarcastic voice, "…that she misses her baby girl…"

"She has never missed anyone, you were the one raising Taru, not her." Darien cut off.

"Just give her a chance, Dare, and let me finish." She admonished. "She also misses seeing you, cause according to her it's been a long time."

"You're kidding? It's been two years since the last time we saw!"

"That long? I'm going crazy by not seeing Artemis and it has only been three days. Don't know how she does it."

"Now you've lost it Lucia Ann. My mother left me with a sitter for two months while she and father made some business travelling, most like he did business she did shopping."

"I don't remember that one. And don't call me that." Luna stated.

"Sorry, Luna. And you wouldn't remember. I was five at the time."

"And she left you with a sitter?! Sorry about what I'm going to say, but I always knew your mother should have never had children."

"True. Glad she did though, or I wouldn't be here. Anyway, finish her message, will ya?"

"Oh, right. Now, here it's the good part. She wants you to know that she's arriving in two days."

"Pardon, but, arriving where exactly?" Darien asked. His throat got dry at that last part.

"Here." Luna stated and was rewarded by a very expressive Darien.

"Oh, SHIT!"

OoO

Lita was happily walking towards work after school. She had had a good day so far.

Some people didn't understand why she owned a flower shop and wanted to go in the fashion business. Well, people never understand everyone.

As irrational as it could be, working with flowers gave her ideas. In fact, she had made several good sketches of dresses, and others.

Mina and Serena had placed the colors in them, and Rei had actually made some of its. Yes, they were a good team, and Amy had been great by choosing the type of fabric and had a good eye to choose the best quality.

She was having a happy day. Her teacher had called her and congratulated her. Her shop was selling more flowers this month, and all in all it was a happy day.

She turned towards the block where her store was, when something caught her eye. A dog was sitting down besides the door to her shop. She walked there to find an adorable puppy.

He, or she, was very fluffy and had light brown fur. The puppy reminded her of an old animal stuff Mina had.

"Well, hello, there. Where did you come from?" Lita asked, kneeling in front of the puppy. In return the little mutt just waved his tail happily. To Lita's amusement, the puppy's tail had some white fur at the end which reminded her greatly of feathers by the way they were distributed.

"No tag, I see, just a collar." She picked the puppy up and looked around. No one seemed to be looking for the puppy, who was now happily chewing her finger.

"You're hungry? Well, I think we got something in there. If not we could always get something." With that she went inside the store, not after long a squeal from Serena and a cry of "Puppy!" made her go deaf for a few seconds. Yep, she had found a new pet until they found the owners.

She just hoped Rei would squeal in delight and not in disgust, and that Mina was not as afraid of puppies as she was of dogs. If not, they were with so much bad luck.

**Review or, or, or…I'll kill the Teddy Bear!! I mean it!**

**(seriously, I need to stop drinking soda…it gets me to hyper)**


	8. VIII Just Another Day

Well, do enjoy and tell me what you think please. Thanks for all the reviews and the adds to favorites or alerts. I hope you enjoy this. Bye!

Disclaimer: I only own what comes out of my imagination, so the other SM stuff is not mine.

**VIII. Just Another Day**

"Oh! Haruka! I'm glad you're home!" a blue haired lady ran to the arms of her spouse, tears where running down her face, and she seemed to be in a bit of disdain.

"What's wrong, Michiru?" Haruka asked worriedly, looking at her lover's blue eyes.

"I lost him!" She said desperately.

"What?"

"I lost Max!"

"You…you lost my puppy!"

"That's what I said!"

"Well…that's what I herd!" Haruka cried, drawing her hands through her dirty blond short hair.

"Haruka, honey, you're making no sense." Michiru said, taking a sit in her favorite chair.

Haruka sighed, "I know."

"So, what do we do?" Michiru asked, "I've already searched for him everywhere."

"We keep searching, he does have his collar and…we have pictures; we can paste some pictures with our info. Someone has to call eventually, Michi."

"Ruka, you're forgetting something. We are no longer in Japan. This is Chicago!"

"Well, we got nothing more to loose."

OoO

Zachary entered his office, a huge grin plastered in his face.

"Mr. Brooks." His secretary called, "Mr. Brooks!" there she was again, her shrilling voice calling him.

He had had a wonderful morning with that young, shy lady. She seemed to know a secret which nobody knew. She seemed so bright, so strong, but at the same time so clueless and fragile.

Amy Anderson, she was that kind of lady one could spend the whole day talking about things, different kind of things. Too bad he had to come to work, and she had to go to school. Wow, he was now dating a school girl, well, if one coffee could be count as a date. But, he was going to call her later and-

"ZACH!!" the angry voice of Jason broke him off.

"What?!" he snapped, Jason could really get on his nerves.

"C'mon man! Where are you today? You've been sitting in that chair staring at the blank wall for 15 minutes!"

Wow, fifteen minutes thinking on her already? He needed to date other women.

"Jason, I got work to do, so if you don't mind…" he made a shooing motion with his hand in the door's way, clearly telling his business partner to leave his office.

"I'm leaving, once you give me the documents of the deal with Jean Pierre, please."

His mind clicked once again in the documents he had been checking all night long. Amy left his mind, and he came once again to be all business.

OoO

Serena sat in her high chair, looking at the puppy in front of her. She kept moving the long leaf around, making the puppy chase after it, barking and growling playfully at it.

She couldn't help but smile. She loved puppies, as much as she liked bunnies, and cats, and birds, and butterflies and roses, especially red roses.

"He's such a cutie!" Lita exclaimed. She had been siting at her side most of the time.

"We're going to have so much fun with him!" Serena said, tickling the tummy of the puppy, who was now on his back in the table.

"I know!"

"Amy is not allergic to dogs, is she?"

"No. She's not allergic to all the animal stuff around the house."

"That's true…it's amazing how much of those Mina has."

"Yep! Mrs. H thought those where of Rini. She was surprised to know those belonged to Mina."

Serena couldn't help but laugh at that. She remembered when their former teacher had went to visit them. She had been worried about how the girls where doing after moving together, especially how Rini and Sammy where copping along.

She had taken a little gift to every girl and Sammy, something they could find useful around a house or they could make useful, expect for Rini, who had received an animal stuff in the shape of a pink bunny.

Once Rini was out of ear shot, she had stated that if she knew Rini had so many already, she would have bought other thing. Mina had just blushed, her hand going to the back of her head and stated those where heads. To say Mrs. H was surprised was an understatement. She was stunned, and they couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"PUPPY!" a cry of happiness brought her from her memories, when she saw her baby sister run towards where she was.

"Wow, Sere, I thought you where over it." Amy said. Serena decided to give her a little glare after setting Rini in her lap.

"Over what?" Rini asked with curiosity, looking up at her sister.

"You see, Rini, Sere had this strange…" Lita trailed off, obviously not knowing what word to use.

"Addiction, as you used to say." Sere said annoyed at where her to 'sisters' were going..

"…addiction of bringing every kind of animal she found home." Lita finished her tale happily, taking the puppy in her arms and placing it in Rini's. "Thanks Sere, forgot the word."

"Yeah, yeah." Sere waved it off.

"So you found the puppy?" Rini asked Sere between giggles, as the puppy was licking her face.

"No, and don't let it lick your face, Rini!" Sere admonished, trying to stop the action between child and puppy.

"I found him. He had a collar, but no tag."

"I think his a chow-chow." Amy said after being silent.

Sere could only smile. Those were her mother's favorites, and looking at her little charge, it seemed it was hers too. She was giggling and laughing and barking to the dog in a playful manor.

She could feel the smile in her face, her heart felt warm and so much love for the little girl sitting in her lap. Serena could only describe this in one way.

"I think it's lovely!"

OoO

Hotaru Shields walked out of school, carrying some of her books in one hand, her backpack in her back, and her school uniform's jacket on her other hand. She was chatting happily with some of her friends when she noticed an all to familiar car.

A red sports car, which was actually her brother's 'baby'. She also noticed said brother leaning against his car, waving the keys absent mindedly while looking up at the sky.

Hotaru stopped at her tracks.

"Hey, isn't that your brother Shields?" One of the girls, Mary asked.

"He's a total hoty!"

Hotaru looked at her friend, Ashly. She just had to be blond! "Ew, Ashly, that's so disgusting! First, he's my bro, and second he is OLD, as in 24!"

The rest of the group nodded, and then one had to add the golden token, "and don't forget what happened at the party. I mean, he was totally rude just banging in there and calling it a night out. It was barely 10."

And for the 10th time that week, Hotaru had to ask herself why she was getting along with these girls. They were just so clueless sometimes. The only one she really liked of the group was Mary, whom she was closes too. But the, they all reminded her of her mother in some ways.

Their grades were a failure, not that hers were the best, but that was for different reasons. She refused to give her best try in school, and even by giving the little she gave she at least had B's and sometimes even A's. Though Darien seemed determined to change that. In fact, all of her friends thought she was almost 13, the same age as theirs. Unknown to them was the fact that she had skipped a two years on her previous school. Her looks helped her, as Luna said, she did looked older than what she really was, and Hotaru knew it.

"Hey Hotty." A voice cut her out of her musings, as one of the boys of school, Brad, came to her.

"I've told you NOT to call me Hotty, Brad." She said annoyed.

"So, it's just a short for Hotaru, Hotty." He shrugged. One of the things she hated more than anything was his act of cool know it all, when he was one of the worst students of school, thinking he could conquer the world just by his smile.

"Ugh! You're so annoying." She said, some of her so called friends have left now, not even bothering to say bye. She could see that their drivers had arrived.

"See you tomorrow, Taru." Mary called sweetly. Then, that was why she liked Mary, she was always sweet and mindful of others. Though at times she was total clueless and could be a bit cruel when she wanted.

"Bye!" she called, trying to move over where Darien was. She noticed then, that he was observing her, just looking at her, waiting for her. Though he was no longer leaning against his car, but seemed to be ready to jump in scene any moment. She couldn't help but smirk at this.

"See ya, Brad." She said, only to be grabbed by her arm by him.

She was surprised by the action and looked at him, a scowl and glare in her face.

"Were do you think you're going?" He asked smirking. Then he started pulling her towards the back of the building, where the courts were. Only couples went there after school, and good things never happened there.

She searched for Darien franticly, and was relieved to see he was rushing to her aid.

OoO

Darien parked his red sports car in front of Hotaru's school.

After his talk with Luna, he had decided to tell the 'good' news of their mother's arrival to Hotaru. Luna had offered, but he knew all to well how Hotaru would react, and truth was, since Hotaru had came to live with him they have become closer to each other.

He had not realized this until one night he was woken by the screams of her baby sister. He had run to her room, to find her already awaken and crying. She had clung to him once he entered the room and asked her to stay with her. He had done so, and even after she felt asleep he had stayed there. It was then that he had noticed how small and fragile she actually was.

He was 15 minutes earlier, and it was on purpose. He wanted to clear his mind of all his thoughts.

He got out of his car, keys in hands, and started, subconsciously, started swinging the keys from one side to the other.

He noticed more cars arrived to the private school, and not late after that he began to see some of the kids coming out.

He looked around and found his sister in one of the doors of the school's side talking with some of her friends, not even noticing he was looking at her. They were at a long distance, so he didn't think she had seen him yet. He decided to wait for her, and just observe her in her 'natural environment'. It was not often he could observe her acting with kids her age, or close to her age.

She looked thoughtful, though most of her friends were talking. He, not too often, wondered why Hotaru hanged around these girls.

He had never mentioned anything to her, but she seemed not to 'fit' with them. She complained, rather often, of how 'clueless and boneheaded' they were, and how the word 'bimbo' fitted them all too well.

She had never invited them over, except one of the brunettes, whom he had seen rarely. Some of her friends started to leave, and went to their own cars.

He, then, observed as a blond boy got close to them and talked directly to Taru. This captured his attention, and he could help but stare at them both. Taru seemed to be annoyed by this boy.

She suddenly looked at him, and started walking towards him. He was about to turn, when he noticed this boy grab her arm and start dragging her somewhere.

"What the…."

He rushed over to where they were, in time to listen her sister demand to be freed, and start pushing her arm, dropping the books she was carrying.

"Don't think so, Hotty." The boy said.

"Hey! Let go of her this instance!" Darien said, he could feel his blood boil.

"Look, this is none of your busi-" He started to say but was cut by Hotaru.

"Let go of me Brad! Darien!" She cried, tears started running in her cheeks.

"Oh, so you know him?" He asked with a bit of a sarcastic laugh. "I thought you only did favors to boys your age." He said in a tone of voice which was beyond his years.

Not loosing more time, he grabbed the boys wrist, making some pressure in order for him to let go, but not to harm him so badly.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Sister." Darien said in a dangerous low voice. This Brad kid lost his grasp on Hotaru, who lunged herself to her brother.

"This is not over, Hotty!" He cried, and dashed out of the place before Darien could do anything more.

He could only hold his crying sister in his arms, rubbing her back in order to calm her down. She was so thin, so small, so young. She barely reached his shoulders.

"You ok, kiddo?" he asked in a soft voice. She just nodded. "Taru, we need to report this." She shook her head no.

"No one can find out, Dare, he won't do it again."

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Darien asked. His resolved was made out, he was reporting this tomorrow morning even if Hotaru wanted to or not.

"Brad, Brad Lieber." She answered. He started moving towards their car. Two students and their driver had seen the little scene. It seemed they were the only ones left.

He stopped in front of one of the students who had picked Hotaru's books.

"You ok, Shields?" She asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"You should report what happened. You know, its not the 1st time." the boy besides her said, their driver was standing behind them.

"You mean he's done this before?!" Darien demanded to know, though he spoke with more force than what he had wanted.

"Not to me." Hotaru said, "It was another girl, but she's in other school now."

"She reported what happened, but Brad said it was a lie and there was no one around to say what had happened, she couldn't continue in this school after that little accident, she convinced her parents to move her. Though all the school knew why, her parents didn't." the girl answered.

"Well, this won't happen. We're going to see the director tomorrow morning." Darien said, in a tone he knew Hotaru wouldn't discuss with him. She could beg all she wanted, but this time he wouldn't change his mind.

"You were lucky your…um… father was with you, Shields." The boy said, hesitating in the 'father' part.

Hotaru smiled, and looked up at Darien. "He's my brother." She simply said, and leaned even closer to him.

"Ready to go home?" Darien asked, sensing she wanted nothing else but get there and get to the safety of her room. She nodded as answer.

"If the director asks for any witnesses, you can always ask for us Hotaru." The girl said, "Mat and I would be happy to help you."

"Take care, Hotaru." Mat said, walking away with his sister and their driver, who had been silent all the time.

"Nice kids." Darien commented while opening the car's door so Hotaru could get in.

"Yeah." She said. "they are the Pierre brothers. They're kind of new in school." Taru said, closing her eyes as they drove off.

OoO

"I guess he is kind of cute." Rei sighed.

"Kind of? He is totally adorable!" Mina said, tickling the puppy.

"Are we gonna keep him?" Sammy asked.

"No." Lita answered, "Just until we find his owners."

"Aw, too bad, he's kind of fun." Sammy said, rolling a ball to the little fury ball who ran towards the round thing.

"Well, even if he had no owners, we can't have a dog." Amy said.

"Why?" Rini whined.

"Because, honey," Rena started, "We all go to school and have no time to look after a pet."

"Wow, Serena's right." Ray teased, "The end of the world is here!"

"Oh, stop it Ray!" Rena said, though they were all laughing, including Rini.

"So, what are we gonna call him?" Lita asked.

"Oh, I suggest Fluffy." Mina said.

"Nuh uh! That's just too…girly!" Sammy objected.

"Sammy's right. Even for me it's just…nop" Ray said.

"What about Hairy?" Amy asked.

"Hairy?" That was Rena.

"Yeah, he is kind of hairy." Amy said sheepishly.

"Rex?" Ray asked.

"Too common." Mina said.

"Bobby?" Lita suggested.

"Name of person." Amy said, "One of my classmates is called Bobby, I don't want to accidentally let him now he's called like my dog."

"Good point." Rena said, "What about K?"

"K? Uh, big NO." Lita said.

"Killer!" Sammy suggested. They all turned to watch the puppy.

"He looks like one of Mina's animal stuff. I don't think that's a good name for him." Sammy sighed, dismissing the own name he had suggested.

"What about Bongo?" Rini asked, taking the puppy in her arms, who in turned licked her face, emitting giggles from the little girl.

"Bongo." Mina said, "That's nice. I like it."

"Yeah, Bongo." Ray said.

"Bongo it is then." Amy said.

They all enjoyed of the rest of the evening. It had been a long time since they had the opportunity of just be together and enjoy the rest of the night.


	9. IX Milk

OK, chap nine! Wow!! I really enjoyed writing this chap. I know where I am taking this story, and I can see how everything is starting to fit, but sincerely, I did not KNEW how to write this chapter, but I like how it came out, as most of it came along as I wrote. Well, please review and tell me what ya think.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to go over a fight. Don't own SM!

**IX. Milk**

"DADDY!" Three year old Diana yelled when she saw her father, Artemis, appear from a door. She wriggled in her mother's arm, wanting to be put down.

Luna's eyes sparkled with delight when she saw her husband arrive, and heard her child's squeal of delight. She could feel her daughter's eagerness to run to her daddy, but decided to keep her in her arms, as it was very crowded for such a small girl.

Once Artemis was just some steps away she finally placed her little one in the floor, who immediately ran to her father's open arms. She followed after her daughter, wrapping her own arms around her blond husband.

"I really like this welcomes!" Artemis said, after breaking apart from his wife's kiss and started planting kisses all over his daughter's face. Luna just enjoyed watching them.

"Then we should move more often." She stated seriously, though she knew Artemis got the humor on her tone.

"Oh, I rather not."

They both laughed, and the small family, the people Luna loved above all, walked out of the airport and towards their new home.

OoO

"It wasn't so hard." Darien said walking through the halls of the middle school.

"For you it wasn't. I almost die in there!" Hotaru said in her teenage 'melodrama', as Darien liked to call it.

"Well, you can 'die of embarrassment', but at least I know you'll be safe."

"At least Brad was expulsed." Hotaru said with a shrug, leaning closer to her brother. Darien just rapped an arm around his sister as he walked her to her class.

"I'm surprised no one had talked before, I mean, there were about six to seven girls in there with their parents all accusing him of the same. I wonder how they knew about this."

"I talked with one of my so called 'friends' yesterday. Seems word spread out." Hotaru said, again shrugging.

OoO

"LITAAAAA! LITAAAA!" Ray screeched around her house, her face was red as the skirt she was wearing.

"Ray! Stop yelling!" Lita scolded, coming out from the kitchen. "I'm right here and Rini is taking a nap!"

"Look!" Ray whined, bringing a shoe which had obviously been attacked by a puppy, "That damn dog ruined my favorite pair! I have a date tonight and now my favorite heels are RUINED!"

"And you're yelling at me because…?"

"Because you brought HIM!"

"It's not my fault! And it is just temporary."

As the two friends fought, a sour looking Mina entered the room, and sat in the counter giving a VERY dramatic sigh. This caught both girls' attention.

"Mina?" Lita asked

"What's wrong, girl?" Ray asked.

"My life sucks." Mina said, her voice muffled as she had her face stuck in between her arms. Both Lita and Ray glanced at each other.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"Are you with your period?" Ray asked out of the blue, getting strange looks from Lita and Mina. "It's just that, well, you know, we usually get with moods during those days."

"Thanks for your concern, Ray," Mina said between clenched teeth, "But NO."

"Theeen?" Lita asked.

"It's just that…am I mean?"

"No." Both girls answered at the same time.

"Ugly?"

"No."

"Have too small breasts?"

"Uh…" Lita said looking at herself.

"I think we're in the same department, Mina." Ray answered.

"Then why do men run away from me?"

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"You were in a relationship three weeks ago, which you broke." Lita pointed out.

"But…that was THREE weeks ago. I mean, look at you, Lita, that cute guy always goes by to buy flowers just to see you." Lita smiled, thinking of that odd guy. He was odd, but could keep a good talk. "And you Ray," Mina continued pointing at Ray as Amy entered the room, "You are dating Mr. Perfect Andrew guy." Mina said, Ray and Lita looked at each other, once again.

"And Amy!" Mina said, making Amy blush a bit, not even knowing what was going on.

"What about me?" Amy asked giving the three of them a soda while she took water.

"Even Amy is dating now!" Mina cried out, making the other three to spit what they were drinking.

"WHAT?!" Mina and Lita exclaimed looking at Amy, who was now crimson, with wide eyes.

"I-I-what are you talking about?" Amy demanded, looking as if she was going to faint away.

"I picked Rini from kinder today, and she told me you went to have ice-cream with this guy just yesterday?"

"No-"

"Rini lied?" Mina asked, a bit surprised.

"No-"

"Then you are dating?" Ray asked getting a bit after her shock.

"No-"

"Then, I'm not getting it." Lita finally said, sitting down.

"If you let me explain!" Amy said raising her voice, a bit annoyed.

"We're listening." Ray said.

"I am NOT dating. It was just an accident and Mr. Brooks-"

"Hey…I know a Brooks…." Ray said as if remembering something.

"Mr. Brooks? What is he, 40? Doesn't he have a first name?" Mina asked.

"No, Mina he is not forty, he is a male in his twenties, if I got that right. Now, I bumped in him, spilling his coffee. I apologized, and he said it was ok, and that he could buy another one for him… and for me too, and then Rini came up and said he could buy her ice-cream and you know she loves ice-cream so, it was just that. Coffee and ice-cream."

"And you didn't give him your phone number?" Mina asked with a raised brow.

"Well…."

"Hey guys!" Serena said coming in, just as the phone rang. "I get it." She said.

"So, he has your number?" Lita asked again.

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but had no chance as Serena came to her, "Ames, it's for you. A Zachary Brooks." She said handing the phone to her blue haired friend, who got crimson once again.

"Thanks." She said as she took the phone and ran out of the room, leaving Lita, Ray and Mina with amused faces.

"So…what's up?" Serena asked, emitting laughter from the other three.

OoO

"Everything is ready, her room is ready." Luna told Darien walking around the condo, Diana in one arm, while the other had a suitcase.

"I still think you should stay here. At least until Mother goes away." Darien said a bit annoyed.

"I can't, Darien." Luna said spinning around suddenly, looking at him. "I already told you, Artemis is here, and I, as well as Diana, want to spend time with him. I'll be here all day long, but at night I'll go home."

"With Daddy." Diana said trying to help out.

"You three can stay here, you know that Luna."

"Yes, but no, thanks." Luna said. "Darien, it's just your mom. How bad can it be?"

"Do I really have to answer?"

"No. But…just try to get along and I'll talk with Taru so she tries to do amends with her." Luna said spinning around once again going towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, you need to go buy groceries." Luna said before leaving.

"Great!" Darien said as he saw his so called friend leave.

Hotaru was spending the night at a friend's since it was Friday night. She had had a hard week, and she wanted a rest before the torture of their mother came.

"She's not so bad." Darien told himself, "Yeah, right!" he smirked. In a way, Berryl reminded him of her.

He looked around and saw the list Luna had made for him, which was a bit long.

"I hate shopping." He muttered under his breath, and it was just his luck that the grocery store that was closer to him happened to be closed because of a plague.

OoO

"Milk-milk-milk-milk." Serena said over and over again, looking around for the milk in the grocery store, a list in her hand. It was just her luck it was HER turn to do the shopping. Good thing Lita was always thoughtful and made a list, especially when it was her or Mina's turn.

She saw the brand she liked. There was only one gallon left, so she rushed to grab it. At the same time she made a grab for it, someone else did too.

"Hey!" She cried looking up.

"You're the flower girl." The black haired man said.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked raising her brow.

"The girl from the shop a few weeks ago." Light hit her. The annoying client with that horrible green jacket, which he was wearing.

"Oh…you're the jerk!" she said without thinking.

"Jerk?" he asked raising a brow, "Is that how you treat all your clients, meat head?" he then looked at her hair style. She just had to try it today, "Or should I say, meat BALL head?" he asked, smirking.

"Ooh, you really are a jerk!" She said grabbing the milk.

"Oh, no. that's mine." He said pulling the gallon closer to him.

"Look. I'm in a hurry and I saw this first." She said pulling the gallon closer to her.

"What are you? Five? Who cares who saw it first?"

"I care! This is my Milk." She said.

"Just take another one!"

"No! I like this ONE!"

"Too bad!" He said.

Serena looked around. They had drawn a crowd's attention.

"Look. Just let me have the milk and…"

"No." He said simply.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him, and glared as an idea stroke her.

"You're soo selfish." She cried in a victim tone. "You never change! You just left me alone, with five children to care, denying them to have a father, just because you want freedom," she said dramatically as if it was the end of the world.

The man looked at her as if she was crazy with a 'wtf' expression, but she had the reaction she wanted from the other people watching around. They were all looking disapprovingly at him, an older lady was actually saying how irresponsible men where nowadays and how it should be like in the 'golden days'.

"What are you-"He started to speak, but she cut him in.

"Junior, Junior cries every night for his Daddy to come back. He goes to sleep with fresh tears. Baby Lita," She said, as it was the first name that popped into her head, "is starting to know the world, and everyone around her, but her Daddy is not there…" oh, those acting classes she had taken where given a result.

"Um, look if this is just for the-"

"You just left without saying bye. Any had her birthday yesterday and you di-"

"Just take it!" He cried out at last giving her the milk.

"Well, thank you. You are so kind." Serena replied, placing the item in her basket.

"Why you-" He said glaring at her.

"Jerk!" She said before leaving.

"Meatball Head!" He cried going the other way around.

She glanced back at him, he was such a jerk. She looked at the crowd, who where now looking at the two of them as if they were crazy. The old hag was now saying the youth was just loosing it, and how it was in her days...

Oh, well. She got her milk. She would just be lucky if she didn't saw him ever again.


	10. X Encounters

Hope you like it. I was at a lost of what to write, but, oh well I got it right. Next chap will be better, though this chap turned to have important things I'll need throughout the story. Oh, and I didn't read it again before posting so SORRY for ANY mistakes. I'm too lazy today. Hey, it's Sunday and I've had a crazy week playing nurse…thankfully I'm not so much like Mina! (And I say thankfully for the patient.)

Disclaimer: Lets see…technically I'm not using any of their real names, so it can be mine but sees lawyers on my back NOT MINE!!

X. Encounters

Amy ran as fast as she could to her room and closing the door. She then proceeded to stare at the phone in her hands.

"Um…hi!" she said nervously, and biting her lips trying not to make the fool of herself.

"Hope it's not imprudent of me to be calling." The voice of 'Mr. Brooks' broke from the other side of the line. "But I just couldn't resist."

"Oh…um…I mean…its ok Mr. Brooks." She then rolled her eyes. She was excellent with books, math, calculus, geometry, even in mechanics….but with the male gender she was such a failure.

"Mr. Brooks? Please call me Zach…Mr. Brooks just sounds…old." He said with a chuckle, which actually made her smile and calm a bit more.

"Ok then. So…Zack." She tried to think what to say, but what could she actually say to a person she had met mere hours before.

"I…was wondering what your doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Amy asked, passing through her mind her night schedule. "Tomorrow Friday?" she asked again.

"Yes, this Friday night tomorrow. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me."

"Oh…um…" _Friday, Friday…I have free on Fridays! _

"You…could….bring a friend with you and I could bring one of my friends. You know, a double date."

"I have free on Fridays." Amy said smiling, "and I think it would be good."

"So then. Tomorrow at 8?"

"I'll be waiting." Amy said smiling, and then proceeded to give her address.

OoO

Zach bumped the phone in his head thinking. He had just ruined everything.

"What's wrong with me?!" He asked himself loudly. Things weren't supposed to go that way. _A friend? What am I? 13?!_

He thought and thought to find whom to take. Kevin was the first to come to his mind, but if Amy's friend was as shy as her, Kevin would only make them run away.

Nathan was another possibility, but he already had plans for tomorrow night with other girl. Darien was already dating Berryl, though it had only been one date but that woman seemed to think she was already married to Darien. Besides, his mother was coming.

Zach shivered at the thought of Darien's mother. He was the only one Mrs. Shields actually 'liked' of his friends and she actually made him feel like a piece of dirt.

Then the only other person was Jason. So, without thinking it much he made a quick call to his blond friend with the temper of fire.

OoO

Darien looked up at the ceiling. How come that girl could make him feel angry so much? It was the second time he saw her and he never imagined to not only feel angry at her but a deep curiosity for her. He wanted to know her, meet her again, watch her clench her fists, narrow her beautiful blue eyes at her, the way she looked so, so, so pretty when she got mad, or when she tried so hard to smile when she wanted to, obviously, make the person in front of her disappear.

Darien looked at his clock, it was already 2 in the morning and he was supposed to be up in four hours to be able to go pick his burden…err….mother at the airport and pick Hotaru at her friend's house.

Once again, for what seemed the thousand time that night a grin came to Darien's face. He couldn't help it, he just loved the way she looked when mad, he actually chuckled remembering how her nostrils seemed to grow bigger when she got furious, and he had to admit, at least to himself, that that little show at the market had been quite smart and funny.

He turned around, sighing.

"I need to buy milk."

OoO

"Rena? What are you doing up so late?" Ray asked as she grabbed a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Thirsty." Ray replied taking a seat in the counter in front of Serena. "Thought you didn't like milk."

"Thought I would give it a try." Serena said shrugging, looking down at the almost untouched glass.

"How did it go?"

"Still don't like it." Serena smiled, emitting a smile from her raven friend.

"Thought so."

OoO

Artemis sat in his new office, mesmerized in the huge list in front of him. At his other job, he only had a few students under his 'charge', but only some seek their counselor and it was usually for something to do with school.

Now he had the double, if not the triple, so it seemed his work would be harder, not that he cared for. Well, at least he was thankful the person that had this post before had kept everything in order, every file, every-

"Hi! I'm sorry to interrupt like this but I need help and you seem to be the perfect person 'cause you're my counselor and you don't know me…and well." A blond haired girl said as she made way to a sit, not even minding of looking up at him. "Hey! Aren't you s'pposed to be a woman?" she asked narrowing her eyes, which made Artemis sweat drop.

"You must be confusing me with Mrs. Soliz. I'm the new counsel-"

"Wow…she's SOO cute!" The blond girl cried out suddenly, holding a picture of Diana, which made him beam with pride. "Who is she, your daughter?"

"Yes, she is." He confirmed a huge grin in his face.

"Well, she's lovely. Though she doesn't look like you." She said placing the picture back where it belong.

"Uh…thanks…"

"Hey, what's your name? You know, you are way more polite than the other counselor…though I only saw her about twice. She seemed to be annoyed all the time." The blond said rolling her eyes.

"Geesh, wonder why." Artemis muttered. "Artemis Clark."

"Clark? Like Kent Clark?" The blond asked smiling wider. "Well, I would get excited if you WERE superman, but you aren't." she said, straightening her skirt.

"So…you needed an advise?" Artemis tried not to sound rude, but he wanted the blond to just be gone, disappear, to go and never return. Was that too much to ask?

"Yep!" she said, before going down in her chair. "When you first entered, what was the first thought that popped in your head?" she asked curiously.

_Who the hell is she? When is she leaving? She's a natural blond…_Artemis said in his head, "uh…my first session with a student." He lied.

"Oh…so you didn't think I was annoying, or ugly, or just rude?"

_Annoying…check, rude…kind of. _"No." He lied again. "Before we continue, could you please tell me your name."

"Oh, yeah of course. Mina Wilson." She replied smiling.

A sudden sinking sensation went through Artemis stomach. "Nice to meet you. Now, why do you need an advice?"

_Why do I have the sensation I'll be seeing her more often than it is enough??_

OoO

"So…you're coming?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Lita asked shrugging. "I don't have plans for tonight."

"Great!" Amy said smiling. "Um…Lita, what do I wear?"

Lita laughed at her friend. "I have the perfect outfit for you." She said moving to her room followed by a curious Amy.

OoO

Serena smiled as she heard the nice tingling of bells coming from the door. It had been rather lonely the afternoon and she was glad to have a new client coming and distracting her from her math work. Who needed math while being in the fashion industry?

Her smile vanished as she saw just WHO it was. "You!"

"You know…being a client you should really treat me well."

"Ugh, what do you want?" She asked disgusted. "You know, I could really call the police and say you're harassing me."

"And tell them I left you with…how many where they? Four or five kids?" He asked smiling triumphantly.

"Make your order, Jerk." She said rolling her eyes.

"Got daisies?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah. How many?"

"One big enough to comply an annoying woman."

"Wow, you must really love your girlfriend to call her with such sweet names."

"It's not my girlfriend…it's my mother." He said as he grabbed the flowers she gave him.

"You should be thankful you still have your mom with you." Serena said sadly, remembering her mother.

"Not if you knew mine." He said sighing. "Can I know your name?" he asked.

_Why not?_ "Serena…Serena Wallace." She said giving him a warm smile. "Yours?"

"Darien Shields. Nice name." He said paying her and moving to the door, "Though I think Meatball Head goes better with you." He said going out.

"JERK!" She shrieked inside the store, and not seconds later she could hear the laughter of a Darien Shields outside.

"Darien Shields…maybe we'll see each other again." Serena said smiling.


	11. XI Mothers, Accountancies, Encounters

Ok…hey, hey…now, don't kill me for taking THAT long on updating…I just lost interest in this story…for a bit. I didn't wanted to write because I HAD to, but because I WANTED to and felt the…muse?

Now, I'm really getting into the story and it's chap 11 already! I'll try to update soon, promise!

Oh, and by the way, no I did NOT proofread…sorryyyyy!

Summary: Ray is with Andrew, but she likes Nathan, who likes Amy, who likes Jason, who likes Lita, who likes Zach, who likes Serena; but Darien likes Serena, and she likes him back, but he is with Beryl, who's the ex of best friend Kevin, who's obsessed with Serena, but loves Mina, and Mina likes Darien, but loves Kevin and won't admit it; and Andrew likes Susan, who is Serena's very young aunt. At the end, who would be the luckiest?

Disclaimer: SM is not mine… I'm not that lucky…

**XI. Mothers, Accountancies, Encounters**

"Darien dear!" A sweet voice said a bit from afar.

"Mother…" Darien said between clenched teeth and a forced smile as he was enveloped into a hug, ignoring Hotaru's comments of

"killmekillme, pleeease!"

"Hotaru, darling." Their mother said stopping a moment to look at her from head to toe with her piercing blue eyes.

"Mooom." Hotaru said smiling mischievously.

When Darien picked her up at her friends that morning he almost had a heart attack. She was dressed all in black, for starters. Her hair looked as if she had not known what a comb was for the last decade, her pale face looked even paler as she had overloaded herself with black makeup, even in her lips.

Her shirt looked as if she had owned it since she was five, and no, it did not looked old, but it was too tight, TOO MUCH, in Darien's opinion, not to mention a bit short too.

But when he almost flipped was when he looked at her extremely short skirt. It should be illegal to wear those clothing. Yeah, girls, like the flower meatball head girl, looked nice in them, but NOT his baby sister…definitely NOT his sister. And the boots, which looked like if she had taken them from the army, didn't help with the look.

Yet, here he was with her dressed like if she went to one of the Adam's Family parties, picking up their 'elegance-before-all' mother, because of time.

"What on earth is she wearing?"

And yet, it seemed, he was going to be blamed because of this wardrobe disaster. Why couldn't she simply wear that hideous yellow shirt she loved so much?

"Don't you like my new look, Mommy?" Hotaru said before she could answer, "Everybody said they loved it." she said in a very sweet voice…a too sweet voice.

"Don't worry, Mother…" Darien said glaring down at the girl, "this is NOT her normal dressing."

"Good. No daughter of mine will be dressing like this." Patricia Shields said, moving her long brown, almost red, hair out of her way with her hand.

"Now I'm her daughter…" Hotaru muttered glaring at the floor.

Though Patricia didn't hear, Darien did. He knew how his sister was feeling, many times he felt the same way…and still did. So, he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled when she looked up. Hotaru smiled back at him.

"Well, Darien? I'm tired. Travelling always makes me tired. I would like to go now. There is too much people here for my liking." She said motioning to a young man that was standing nearby carrying all her bags.

"C'mon." Darien said, leading the way to his car.

"Mother, how long do you plan on staying?" Hotaru asked the same question he had on his mind. There were just TOO many bags. "Not that I want you to go, of course. I'm just slightly…curious." Hotaru said in the tone she used while around her parents, which was the 'elegant and distinct tone of a young lady'.

"Do not worry, Darling. Just a couple of weeks."

"Weeks!" Both Darien and Hotaru explained at the same time, stopping in their tracks.

OoO

The door of the cozy living room of the girl's house opened and a bang was heard as a very happy blond got in and, literally, threw herself in the sofa.

"Very girlish." A voice said from the other couch.

"Oh, hush Ray."

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't you supposed to be at work Serena?" Ray asked raising a brow and looking at her blond friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Ray?" Serena asked looking down at her raven haired friend who was munching on an apple in one of the bean bags while reading one of her precious magazines.

"Friday. Free day. You?" She answered turning a page and looking quite relaxed in her sweats and large t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bum.

"Got out early. I want to take Rini to the park today. Wanna join?"

"No thanks, got plans for tonight."

"Oh, is it the Andrew guy again?"

"You know, it would be nicer if you just called him Andrew. And yes…tonight might be the night." She said at last in a whisper and blushing deeply.

"The night?" Serena asked lying down on the sofa, until it hit her, "Wait! You mean THE night, like THE night you're going to…"

"Yes, we might have se-"

"Don't! Rini can hear you. She's upstairs. Just call it…THE."

"That just sounds so lame."

"I know, but how can you have THE when you have only had a couple of dates?"

"You sound like we are having tea." Ray muttered.

"So?"

"Well, why not?" Ray said shrugging, "if the mood is right, and I feel well…it might just happen you know." She said giving Rena a shy smile, an un-normal gesture from Ray.

"Maybe…but Ray, it'll be your first time…don't you want it to be…special?"

"Oh, c'mon Rena. How old are you? That's not normal now. I mean…if you love the guy-"

"and do you love him?"

"Wha-" Ray looked at her shocked, "I-I don't know."

"Then go, have a great time…but think before acting…that's what you told me many times, remember?"

"I'll think about it." Ray said as both young woman watched Rini come around with her doll Lucy in her arms, making a beeline towards her sister.

OoO

"Don't go to far!" Serena yelled after her little sister as she took a sit on the bench at the park. She had been playing with her for some time, but she was now tired and Rini was tired of the swings and wanted to go play with other kids there.

"Serena?" A familiar voice said. She turned back and was surprised at whom it was.

"Lu!" She said chocked standing up at seeing her old friend. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?! My God, it's been so long!"

"I'm living here now! Wow, you've grown!" the older woman said hugging Serena.

"Oh, I would like you to meet someone." She said, "Serena, meet my daughter, Diana."

"Wow, she's beautiful, Lu."

"She's like her Mom." Lu said, "Wow, it's been long since I've been called that. I got the pet name, Luna a time ago."

"Luna?" Serena said smiling, "It's kind of catchy."

"Yeah…so, how are your mom and dad? And your little brother? He was so adorable!" Luna asked, after sitting besides Serena and leaving her daughter at the sand box.

"Adorable for you, maybe. He's fine, busy with school and girls now." She said smiling. "Mom…"

"Rena!" Rini interrupted her, running towards her. "Can I've some ice cream? Please?!"

"Who's this?" Luna asked smiling down at the little girl.

"Luna, this is my sister, Rini. Rini, this is a friend of mine." Rena said smiling down at her baby sister.

"Nice to meet you." Rini said smiling at her.

"Well, nice to meet you too, small lady." Luna said smiling.

"Mrs. Irene must be very happy, as well as Mr. Ken. I remember you were all very close to each other." Luna said smiling, looking to where her daughter was.

"You wanted ice cream, Rini?" Serena said taking some money from her pocket and giving it to the child. There was an ice stand a few feet away. She waited for the child to be out of hear range before answering her friend. "Mom died giving birth to Rini." Serena whispered, "Ken never got over it…he died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, my!" Luna looked chocked, not knowing what to say. "Serena…I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. Mom was happy. We're happy. Sammy is a great help and though his only 13 he's a great help with Rini. Rini is a great girl, and I've got great friends helping me."

"I'm happy to know everything is well, but here is my number, if you ever need something you know you can trust me." Luna said handing her a paper where she had written her number, "I actually live a couple of blocks from here."

"Thanks Luna…actually…do you work?"

"What?"

"You know, a fulltime job?"

"Need a sitter? Or a job as a sitter?"

"The first."

"There's my address."

OoO

The four sat there, looking at each other in an awkward silence.

Zach and Jason had gone and picked their 'dates' and took them to a very classy restaurant.

Though Zach had had trouble convincing Jason to go with him, he had agreed at the end. The same could be said with Lita.

"So…" Zach started trying to break the ice, "You're studying medicine?" he asked Amy.

"Actually," Lita started, "she is taking two careers at the time."

"Really?" Jason asked.

Amy just blushed.

"Yeah." Lita answered, "She's studying medicine and fashion."

Zach looked surprised at her. "That's…unusual."

"Yes, well…I liked them both." Amy whispered blushing fiercely, eyeing Jason and blushing even more, though he seemed more interested in Lita who seemed rather bored.

Oblivious to the two 'couples', the Shields entered the restaurant. Their mother seemed to be talking about the nice restaurant that Darien had picked and what a good idea she had had on eating out.

Hotaru was looking as miserable as ever, wearing a puffy pink skirt and white light sweater with pink flats. She had only a bit of lip gloss and had let her hair down. It was evident she felt awkward in her attire.

Darien was looking desperate trying to ignore both his mother and sister.

As they were lead to their table they spotted four people who looked rather miserable…and where going to be even more miserable now.

"Oh, Darien dear! Look who's here. Zachary." Patricia said going directly towards their table.

"Zachary, child. You've grown!" Patricia said looking at the others in the table. "Jason." She greeted.

Both men chocked, and Zach blushed at being called child.

"Mrs. Shields." One said after the other rising from their sits to greet the woman.

"Oh, such formalities after I've known the both of you since you were scrawny boys." She said, "And your friends are?"

"Amy Anderson." Amy said timidly, giving her a small smile. Patricia just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lita Moreno." The brunette said confidentially, smiling at her.

"Moreno? You're Latin American?"

"My mother was from Guatemala and my father from Honduras." She said smiling.

"Oh." The woman said looking at her with disdain. "You're…appearance would say otherwise."

"Mother." Darien whispered harshly from the back. "Zach, Jason." He greeted his friends who glared at him, though it wasn't his fault.

"What?" The woman asked, "It's true."

"Hey guys!" Hotaru greeted catching up with her mother and brother. Jason and Zach turned to look at her and had to hold their laughter. Hotaru never wore pink. EVER.

"Hotaru!" Patricia scolded hearing her daughter's greeting, "That's not a proper greeting from a proper young lady. 'Hello, gentleman', or a 'How are you, Mr. Zack and Mr. Jason' would be rather proper from a girl your age." She started, at which Lita and Amy looked at each other, Jason and Zach both grinned at Hotaru, while said girl and Darien rolled their eyes.

"And it's only been a day." Darien muttered under his breath. "Mother, our table is waiting."

"Oh, why don't we join them?" Patricia said.

"Mom, their on a date." Hotaru pointed out. At to which Zach and Jason both nodded.

"Oh, nonsense. A date is for two, not four." She said before giving instructions to a waiter to 'add another table'.

"Sorry, guys." Darien whispered, presenting himself and his sister to the two young women.

"You'll pay later." Zach whispered.

"Nice dress." Jason whispered to Hotaru.

"Oh, hush." She said taking a sit farthest from her mother.

"So" Patricia began, oblivious to all the groans in the table and the rolled eyes, "Ms. Amy, Ms. Lita. How did you met with this fine gentlemen?"

OoO

"…could do much better." Ray said as she sat besides Andrew at their apartment.

"Yeah." He agreed doing patterns with his finger on Ray's arm. He suddenly moved forward and gave her a small peck on her lips.

Ray responded, deepening the kiss and smiling at him once they broke apart. The talk she and Serena had had fresh in her mind. _Am I ready?_

Andrew looked at her and smiled, moving to give her butterfly kisses all over her face which made her smile, moving down to her neck. She placed her hands on his head and started leaning more on the sofa, while he placed his hands on her legs and started to go all the way up. Thankfully, for her, she had decided to wear a simple jean and a light sweater as they had gone to watch a soccer match.

_Am I really ready?_

Just as things started to hit up, there was a knock at the door, which saved Ray from telling Andrew to stop.

"Why could it be?" Andrew asked grumpily he moved to open the door, but the person let himself inside.

"Drew! Bro! Are you here?!" a man yelled, entering the room.

Ray looked at him, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was as tall as Andrew and rather handsome.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had company." He said getting a light blush.

"That's ok." Ray whispered.

"Ray, my brother Nathan. Nathan, this is Ray Lawrence."

"Lawrence? You don't happen to be the daughter of…"  
"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." Ray said, lost in Nathan's blue eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you."


	12. XI Dates and Mothers Don't Mix

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** Before you all kill me for taking such a long time to update, let me tell you a few things. A couple of months ago I had to travel to another country to study. I am now back at home, my diploma on my hand. Now, I'm updating all my stories at one time, so if you read more than one, you'll have plenty to read. I'll be trying to update frequently though I'm starting a new job next week. I promise I'll finish every single one of my stories, and I even have more in my mind some of which I've already started writing. Thanks for sticking up with me!

Summary: Ray is with Andrew, but she likes Nathan, who likes Amy, who likes Jason, who likes Lita, who likes Zach, who likes Serena; but Darien likes Serena, and she likes him back, but he is with Beryl, who's the ex of best friend Kevin, who's obsessed with Serena, but loves Mina, and Mina likes Darien, but loves Kevin and won't admit it; and Andrew likes Susan, who is Serena's very young aunt. At the end, who would be the luckiest?

Disclaimer: SM is not mine… I'm not that lucky…

**XI. Dates and Mothers Don't Mix**

"Darien dear!" A sweet voice said a bit from afar.

"Mother…" Darien said between clenched teeth and a forced smile as he was enveloped into a hug, ignoring Hotaru's hushed comments of

"killmekillme, pleeease!"

"Hotaru, darling." Their mother said stopping a moment to look at her from head to toe with her piercing blue eyes.

"Mooom." Hotaru said smiling mischievously.

When Darien picked her up at her friends that morning he almost had a heart attack. She was dressed all in black, for starters. Her hair looked as if she had not known what a comb was for the last decade, her pale face looked even paler as she had overloaded herself with black makeup, even in her lips.

Her shirt looked as if she had owned it since she was five, and no, it did not looked old, but it was too tight, TOO MUCH, in Darien's opinion, not to mention a bit short too.

But when he almost flipped was when he looked at her extremely short skirt. It should be illegal to wear those clothing. Yeah, girls, like the flower meatball head girl, looked nice in them, but NOT his baby sister…definitely NOT his sister. And the boots, which looked like if she had taken them from the army, didn't help with the look.

Yet, here he was with her dressed like if she went to one of the Adam's Family parties, picking up their 'elegance-before-all' mother, because of time.

"What on earth is she wearing?"

And yet, it seemed, he was going to be blamed because of this wardrobe disaster. Why couldn't she simply wear that hideous yellow shirt she loved so much?

"Don't you like my new look, Mommy?" Hotaru said before he could answer, "Everybody said they loved it." she said in a very sweet voice…a too sweet voice.

"Don't worry, Mother…" Darien said glaring down at the girl, "this is NOT her normal dressing."

"Good. No daughter of mine will be dressing like this." Patricia Shields said, moving her long brown, almost red, hair out of her way with her hand.

"Now I'm her daughter…" Hotaru muttered glaring at the floor.

Though Patricia didn't hear, Darien did. He knew how his sister was feeling, many times he had felt the same way…and still did. So, he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled when she looked up. Hotaru smiled back at him.

"Well, Darien? I'm tired. Travelling always makes me tired. I would like to go now. There is too much people here for my liking." She said motioning to a young man that was standing nearby carrying all her bags.

"C'mon." Darien said, leading the way to his car.

"Mother, how long do you plan on staying?" Hotaru asked the same question he had on his mind. There were just TOO many bags. "Not that I want you to go, of course. I'm just slightly…curious." Hotaru said in the tone she used while around her parents, which was the 'elegant and distinct tone of a young lady'.

"Do not worry, Darling. Just a couple of weeks."

"Weeks!" Both Darien and Hotaru explained at the same time, stopping in their tracks.

OoO

The door of the cozy living room of the girl's house opened and a bang was heard as a very happy blond got in and, literally, threw herself in the sofa.

"Very girlish." A voice said from the other couch.

"Oh, hush Ray."

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't you supposed to be at work Serena?" Ray asked raising a brow and looking at her blond friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Ray?" Serena asked looking down at her raven haired friend who was munching on an apple in one of the bean bags while reading one of her precious magazines.

"Friday. Free day. You?" She answered turning a page and looking quite relaxed in her sweats and large t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bum.

"Got out early. I want to take Rini to the park today. Wanna join?"

"No thanks, got plans for tonight."

"Oh, is it the Andrew guy again?"

"You know, it would be nicer if you just called him Andrew. And yes…tonight might be the night." She said at last in a whisper and blushing deeply.

"The night?" Serena asked lying down on the sofa, until it hit her, "Wait! You mean THE night, like THE night you're going to…"

"Yes, we might have se-"

"Don't! Rini can hear you. She's upstairs. Just call it…THE."

"That just sounds so lame."

"I know, but how can you have THE when you have only had a couple of dates?"

"You sound like we are having tea…illegal tea." Ray muttered.

"So?"

"Well, why not?" Ray said shrugging, "if the mood is right, and I feel well…it might just happen you know." She said giving Rena a shy smile, an un-normal gesture from Ray.

"Maybe…but Ray, it'll be your first time…don't you want it to be…special?"

"Oh, c'mon Rena. How old are you? That's not normal now. I mean…if you love the guy-"

"and do you love him?"

"wha-" Ray looked at her shocked, "I-I don't know."

"Then go, have a great time…but think before acting…that's what you've told me many times, remember?"

"I'll think about it." Ray said as both young woman watched Rini come around with her doll Lucy in her arms, making a beeline towards her sister.

OoO

"Don't go too far!" Serena yelled after her little sister as she took a sit on the bench at the park. She had been playing with her for some time, but she was now tired and Rini was tired of the swings and wanted to go play with other kids there.

"Serena?" A familiar voice said. She turned back and was surprised at whom it was.

"Lu!" She said chocked standing up at seeing her old friend. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm living here now! Wow, you've grown!" the older woman said hugging Serena.

"Oh, I would like you to meet someone." She said, "Serena, meet my daughter, Diana."

"Wow, she's beautiful, Lu."

"She's like her Mom." Lu said, "Wow, it's been long since I've been called that. I got the pet name Luna a time ago."

"Luna?" Serena said smiling, "It's kind of catchy."

"Yeah…so, how are your mom and dad? And your little brother? He was so adorable!" Luna asked, after sitting besides Serena and leaving her daughter at the sand box.

"Adorable for you, maybe. He's fine, busy with school and girls now." She said smiling. "Mom…"

"Rena!" Rini interrupted her, running towards her. "Can I've some ice cream? Please?!"

"Who's this?" Luna asked smiling down at the little girl.

"Luna, this is my sister, Rini. Rini, this is a friend of mine." Rena said smiling down at her baby sister.

"Nice to meet you." Rini said smiling at her.

"Well, nice to meet you too, small lady." Luna said smiling.

"Mrs. Irene must be very happy, as well as Mr. Ken. I remember you were all very close to each other." Luna said smiling, looking to where her daughter was.

"You wanted ice cream, Rini?" Serena said taking some money from her pocket and giving it to the child. There was an ice stand a few feet away. She waited for the child to be out of hear range before answering her friend. "Mom died giving birth to Rini." Serena whispered, "Ken never got over it…he died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, my!" Luna looked shocked, not knowing what to say. "Serena…I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. Mom was happy. We're happy. Sammy is a great help and though he's only 13 he's a great help with Rini. Rini is a great girl, and I've got great friends helping me."

"I'm happy to know everything is well, but here is my number in case you ever need something you know you can trust me." Luna said handing her a paper where she had written her number, "I actually live a couple of blocks from here."

"Thanks Luna…actually…do you work?"

"What?"

"You know, a fulltime job?"

"Need a sitter? Or a job as a sitter?"

"The first."

"There's my address."

OoO

The four sat there, looking at each other in an awkward silence.

Zach and Jason had gone and picked their 'dates' and took them to a very classy restaurant. Though Zach had had trouble convincing Jason to go with him, he had agreed at the end. The same could be said with Lita.

"So…" Zach started trying to break the ice, "You're studying medicine?" he asked Amy.

"Actually," Lita started, "she is taking two careers at the time."

"Really?" Jason asked.

Amy just blushed.

"Yeah." Lita answered, "She's studying medicine and fashion."

Zach looked surprised at her. "That's…unusual."

"Yes, well…I liked them both." Amy whispered blushing fiercely, eyeing Jason and blushing even more, though he seemed more interested in Lita who seemed rather bored.

Oblivious to the two 'couples', the Shields entered the restaurant. Their mother seemed to be talking about the nice restaurant that Darien had picked and what a good idea she had had on eating out.

Hotaru was looking as miserable as ever, wearing a puffy pink skirt and white light sweater with pink flats. She had only a bit of lip gloss and had let her hair down, a nice small diadem adorning it. It was evident she felt awkward in her attire. Darien was looking desperate trying to ignore both his mother and sister.

As they were lead to their table they spotted four people who looked rather miserable…and where going to be even more miserable now.

"Oh, Darien dear! Look who's here. Zachary." Patricia said going directly towards their table.

"Zachary, child. You've grown!" Patricia said looking at the others in the table. Jason." She greeted. Both men chocked, and Zach blushed at being called child.

"Mrs. Shields." One said after the other rising from their sits to greet the woman.

"Oh, such formalities after I've known the both of you since you were scrawny little boys." She said, "And your friends are?"

"Amy Anderson." Amy said timidly, giving her a small smile. Patricia just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lita Moreno." The brunette said confidentially, smiling at her.

"Moreno? You're Latin American?"

"My mother was from Guatemala and my father from Honduras." She said smiling.

"Oh." The woman said looking at her with disdain. "You're…appearance would say otherwise."

"Mother." Darien whispered harshly from the back. "Zach, Jason." He greeted his friends who glared at him, though it wasn't his fault.

"What?" The woman asked, "It's true."

"Hey guys!" Hotaru greeted catching up with her mother and brother. Jason and Zach turned to look at her and had to hold their laughter. Hotaru never wore pink. EVER.

"Hotaru!" Patricia scolded hearing her daughter's greeting, "That's not a proper greeting from a proper young lady. 'Hello, gentleman', or a 'How are you, Mr. Zack and Mr. Jason' would be rather proper from a girl your age." She started, at which Lita and Amy looked at each other, Jason and Zach both grinned at Hotaru, while said girl and Darien rolled their eyes.

"And it's only been a day." Darien muttered under his breath. "Mother, our table is waiting."

"Oh, why don't we join them?" Patricia said.

"Mom, they're on a date." Hotaru pointed out. At to which Zach and Jason both nodded.

"Oh, nonsense. A date is for two, not four." She said before giving instructions to a waiter to 'add another table'.

"Sorry, guys." Darien whispered, presenting himself and his sister to the two young women.

"You'll pay later." Zach whispered.

"Nice dress." Jason whispered to Hotaru.

"Oh, hush." She said taking the sit farthest from her mother.

"So" Patricia began, oblivious to all the groans in the table and the rolled eyes, "Ms. Amy, Ms. Lita. How did you met with these fine gentlemen?"

OoO

"…could do much better." Ray said as she sat besides Andrew at their apartment.

"Yeah." He agreed doing patterns with his finger on Ray's arm. He suddenly moved forward and gave her a small peck on her lips.

Ray responded, deepening the kiss and smiling at him once they broke apart. The talk she and Serena had had fresh in her mind. _Am I ready?_

Andrew looked at her and smiled, moving to give her butterfly kisses all over her face which made her smile, moving down to her neck. She placed her hands on his head and started leaning more on the sofa, while he placed his hands on her legs and started to go all the way up. Thankfully, for her, she had decided to wear a simple jean and a light sweater as they had gone to watch a soccer match.

_Am I really ready?_

Just as things started to hit up, there was a knock at the door, which saved Ray from telling Andrew to stop.

"Who could it be?" Andrew asked grumpily he moved to open the door, but the person let himself inside.

"Drew! Bro! Are you here?!" a man yelled, entering the room.

Ray looked at him, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was as tall as Andrew and rather handsome.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had company." He said getting a light blush.

"That's ok." Ray whispered.

"Ray, my brother Nathan. Nathan, this is Ray Lawrence."

"Lawrence? You don't happen to be the daughter of…"  
"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." Ray said, lost in Nathan's blue eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you."

She could only nod oblivious to the slight blush that crept through her cheeks.

OoO

The five young girls lay around on the living room, each one of them in the spot they liked best in the room. It was not often that the five friends, or more likely, sisters had the opportunity to just sit and relax on each other's silence. Bongo, of course, was in the middle of them all chewing one of Mina's old shoes.

"I've never had such a…unique date before." Lita started breaking the silence.

"I had never been more uncomfortable in my life!" Stated Amy still blushing.

"Tell me…I still can't believe his brother interrupted everything." Ray said with a sigh, though if it was of relief or frustration none knew.

"Well, we had a pretty night, didn't we, Rena?" Mina asked as her friend nodded.

"Yeah, we did. I really enjoyed the movie and pizza night."

"Though having pizza with tuna was a bad idea." Mina stated as she belched and blushed. "Sorry." She said with a shy grin as all her friends laughed.

"Well, it was a crazy night for you. I'm just happy I got a sitter for Rini." Serena said as she stretched and made herself more comfortable on the sofa. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow it will be an ordinary day as well."


End file.
